


Underage: Markiplier x Reader

by hopeless_romantik



Category: Youtube RPF, mark edward fischbach - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Do not read if you are uncomfortable with things like this, Do not report, F/M, If you don't like it then just move along, Markiplier Fanfic - Freeform, NSFW, Not suitable for readers uncomfortable with sinful plot, Sex, Smut (eventually), This story is in no way reflecting that of Markiplier, Underage - Freeform, this story is written for fun, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantik/pseuds/hopeless_romantik
Summary: It’s wrong, and you know it. You’re fifteen and he’s almost twenty-six. No matter how wrong it is, you can’t help but feel so strongly toward your own babysitter, Mark. 
(Y/n), fifteen years old and can’t help but think of Mark in a much more mature light. Torn between her high school ‘boy-friend’ and her devilishly handsome babysitter, (Y/n) finally decides to get what she wants, and she wants it now. But will it go according to plan?





	1. Fifteenth Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New/not so new story! Underage was written before, and it was very undiscoverable and posted on Quotev. Well long story short, I absolutely DESPISED the way I wrote it the first time round, there was no plan/plot/structure, it was a mess. I wrote whatever I felt like whenever I felt like it. That's not a bad thing but because of that the story was crap. Anyway, I've rewritten it and actually thought it out this time.  
> ENOUGH BLABBERING! Now go and enjoy the story! Thank you :))

**WARNING:**

**Contains illegal underage sexual referencing. If you do not like that sort of thing or prefer not to read it, click out of this now. Otherwise, you have been warned that it contains underage referencing.**

**This story in no way reflects that of Markiplier nor does it reflect any real-life situation. This is fiction, written just for fun. Do not take what happens in this story as the truth. Thank you.**

**You may now proceed.**

CHAPTER ONE –

You relaxed in your seat, completely bored out of your mind because of the lack of quality television. There was nothing on that you wanted to watch, none of it interested you. So you turned to Mark beside you and sighed heavily. He was completely unfazed by your display of boredom, he eyes were locked on his phone. You sighed again, moving closer to him and pouting. Nothing. You tilted your head so that you would be less in his peripheral vision and more in his line of sight. Once again you proceeded to exhale deeply, but to no avail.

“Mark!” you whined, he jumped in his spot and looked at you.

“Yes?”

You scrunched your eyebrows at him, he was definitely distracted by something, so you decided to question him on it, no harm was done, right? “What’s up, you’ve been glued to your phone all night.”

He finally locked his phone and put it down, “I just, I don’t know. I kinda went on a date last night and the girl, Anastasia, said she’d call me today but she hasn’t. She told me she had a great time, guess not.”

You felt sorry for him, he had been going through a rough patch lately in terms of girls. He hadn’t had a girlfriend in so long, and he just wanted company, from what he’s told you he gets too nervous and ends up saying a little too much on the first date. In a way you were happy he didn’t have a girlfriend, it meant that you’d pretty much have him to yourself. You had a massive crush on him, so it only made sense.

“Don’t worry Mark, you’ll find the girl one day. It’s just a matter of time. You have me!” You attempted to cheer him up, you hoped it worked. All he actually gave you to confirm your suspicions was a smile. You took it.

“Yeah, I have you.”

“Oh, by the way, you’re coming tomorrow, right?” You asked eagerly, hoping that he went through with his promise. You were having a party to celebrate your fifteenth birthday because you felt like it needed to be remembered. You were having a pretty big party, you invited over fifty people, friends you’d made throughout high school and a few of your chill cousins. You had your good friends chip in for food and drinks and got a friend of a friend to be your DJ for the night. Everything was planned out, and the last thing you needed was for Mark not to go because that would break your heart.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He chuckled, he checked the time, and his eyes widened. “It’s time for bed, you’ve got a party to organize tomorrow, so I highly suggest you get some rest. Be a good girl and listen to me okay?”

“Alright, whatever. Even though it’s only eleven thirty. But sure.” You shrugged and got off the couch, his eyes followed you and then he got up himself. Once upstairs he made sure you were tucked into bed, he turned the lights off.

“Goodnight, (y/n), I’ll see you tomorrow.” His voice was soft and quiet, he leaned down to place a sweet innocent kiss on your forehead, a tradition since you were small.

“Goodnight Mark.” He walked away, his footsteps filling the silence before he closed the door behind him with a soft click.

*

“This party is amazing, (Y/n). You did a magnificent job!” Kira smiled at you taking in the scene. Your backyard was littered with a massive amount of teenagers, ranging from fourteen to eighteen. You were friends with so many people, you were popular. You were well known for being a bright, smart girl and people just loved you naturally. It was weird to you because you had thought that you were a socially awkward person. Guess not. The DJ, a seventeen-year-old with a premium Spotify account, was playing good music while people danced away. You hadn’t seen Mark yet and wondered whether or not he’d showed up yet.

“Thanks Kira, took some time, but I got it done. Looks pretty cool too, nothing bad has happened so far, so that’s good.” You noted, she nodded completely agreeing. You were having a great time, you socialized with most of the people at the party, ate some chips, drunk some punch. You had to admit that the punch tasted kind of funny, but you left it alone even though you started feeling weird after a while. Apart from that, everything was going exactly as planned.

Of course, that didn’t last long, you soon found out that a few of your friends had brought alcohol to the party and poisoned the punch, your mom was going to kill you. You looked at your good friend Amy and sighed, God. Of course, some of the boys had to bring alcohol.

“Don’t look too upset, just embrace it. Here.” Amy handed you a red cup that was only one quarter filled, you put it to your lips and chugged the liquid. Your face twisted at the intensity of the drink and you set the cup down. The adrenaline rushed through your head, and it felt good, you took another shot.

“Wow, (y/n), I said embrace it, not drink all of it.” Amy chuckled at you, all you could do is smile at her because your head was a haze as you walked to the DJ to request some better music. You were enjoying yourself, now more than ever. Soon afterward, you spotted two heads, only slightly taller than the rest but very noticeable. One with bright neon green hair and the other with a bright blood red, you tapped them on the shoulder.

“(Y/n),” Mark grinned at you, teeth bearing as he took in your mature outfit. A short body-con dress that fit perfectly around your newly formed curves. His eyes snapped back to yours when you greeted him too. “This is Sean.”

“Hi, I’m (y/n).” You smiled, extending a hand to him.

“I’m Sean, but you can call me Jack,” Jack then proceeded to pull you, by your extended hand, into a hug. His arms cradling you carefully but forcefully at the same time, his hands traveling dangerously low. He pulled back with a smug grin.

“What happened to your hair?” your words slurred, only slight, as you asked both boys about the mystery behind the Christmas colors.

“We did it for this charity support thing, don’t worry about it.” Mark brushed it off, he didn’t seem eager to speak about it, so you let it go. A senior friend of yours, Signe, had brought you another drink. You chugged it as soon as it was placed in your hand and Mark watched in amusement. You cringed before coughing slightly, your eyes locked with Mark. Looking away from Mark, you were staring at a very red Jack, eyes trailing your friend up and down. Mark seemed to notice this too and nudged him.

“Make a move you fool,” he whispered, Jack looked back at Mark and went wide eyed.

“What? I can’t, she’s underage dumbass.” He scoffed, he tried to recompose himself, pants looking tighter. The grin you had on your face as she walked away, Jack’s eyes not leaving her once, made you feel like an evil mastermind. Once she was out of sight Jack seemed to just shuffle around in his spot awkwardly.

“She turned eighteen a few weeks ago.” You announced.

You had never seen a man run faster through a crowd of teenagers like Jack did that night. You cracked up laughing, Mark joining you. “God, he’s such a horny bastard that one,” Mark mumbled more to himself than you.

“What about you? Aren’t you the same, Mr. lost your game, can’t get laid.” You teased.

He scoffed and gasped at the same time, “ _rude_ , I can get any girl. Jeez.”

You shrugged in a smug fashion, looking around on the table for another drink. Once you found one, you grabbed it and sipped on the bitter tasting liquid. Mark rolled his eyes, his façade fading when he cracked a small smile. “You look beautiful.”

The compliment caught you off-guard, you were lost for words, “I- uh, thank you.”

“That lipstick, it really suits you.” He commented on your favorite shade of red. He continued his roll, compliments all strung together, each one making you a darker, deeper shade of red than the last. It made your heart melt in your chest like an ice-cream on a hot summer’s day. The smile on your face made your cheeks hurt.

“Mark! Stop, you’re killing me.”

He pouted, “I’m only saying what’s on my mind.”

He was thinking about you, the thought made your heart fill with different emotions. Why was he thinking about you like that? Complimenting everything about you like that, your hair, your eyes, your lips, and skin. It was an interesting thought that only made you crush on him harder. You started walking, urging him to follow, “I need to get something, come with me?”

He did.

His presence behind you as you walked up the steps to your room, the feeling of him only inches behind you as you opened your bedroom door sent electricity through your body. Once in your room, he sat on your bed, patiently waiting as you grabbed what you needed. Which in reality was nothing, you just needed an excuse to get him up in your room at that moment. You looked around and found your lipstick, you reapplied some in the mirror, Mark watched your every move through the glass. His eyes planted on your lips.

“Mark,” your voice trailed. He looked you in the eyes.

“Yeah?”

You turned and faced him, “I like you.”

To be greeted with silence definitely hurt, but in all honesty, it let the words sink in, both you and Mark let the words hang in the air for a moment longer. He was the first to speak.

“Of course you do, I’m your babysitter. I’m awesome.” His chuckle felt forced and fake, the sound echoing through the room for another second.

“That’s not what I mean.”

“So you don’t like me then?” He half-joked.

“Mark, I’m serious. I think I might like you, in that way.”

Another pause, “oh.”

Once again the silence filled the air, and the tension was so thick it made it hard to breathe. You were lost, your mind and heart were in a race, who could beat or think faster? Which one would make you collapse first? It was something that felt like if you spent another moment in, you’d explode.

“Shit,” you sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m just going to leave. Don’t worry, just forget this even, forget that I-, I don’t know. Just enjoy the party! Um, if you’re going to be in here longer than just um, close the door before you leave. I’m just gonna, go um, rejoin the party, haha… Bye Mark.” You were a stuttering mess, filled with so many emotions. You left the room without another word, your vision blurry from the tears brimming your eyes. Did he reject you? Sort of. You were so confused, in the only way you knew how to _straighten_ yourself up was to take most movie’s advice. Get drunk and dance.

And so you did just that. Taking shot, after shot, after shot. Only five shots in you were stumbling around, already regretting having so many drinks. You were _definitely_ going to regret this the next day. Especially considering you felt pumped and ready for anything, in thinking that, you took another shot.

_I’m definitely not going to remember this tomorrow._

** * **

_Oh God, what the hell is happening?_ A throbbing headache had developed underneath your temples, and it made you nauseous. You gagged at the thought, looking around for somewhere to deposit yesterday’s food, sadly there was none. Thankfully, no food left your system that time. On top of your bedside drawer were a glass of water and a pill, a pink sticky note and a sharpie. **Take this in the morning. It’ll help ;) – Mark** was written in bold black letters. You took the pill, trusting Mark wouldn’t drug you, and then chugged some more water. You looked at yourself in your mirror, surprised to see that you had no makeup on and had a red flannel on. The same flannel Mark was wearing the day before.

You got out of bed, regretting getting up so quickly as your head flushed red and hot. Regaining composure you went to your bathroom to freshen up. After taking a quick shower and brushing your teeth, you made your way downstairs and to the kitchen. Your mom was resting, she had a double shift at her job, so she was merely sleeping. You finished eating breakfast and decided to start with getting cleaned up, but as if on cue there was a knock on the door. You were greeted by a mass of bright red hair.

“Hey! You’re up, good. Did you get the note?” He asked, walking past you and into the living room.

“Yeah, I did. Thanks,” you smiled, but he missed it. He sighed at the mess you could see outside. A bunch of red cups and napkins were littered all over the lush green grass, bottles and food also mingling in with the rest of the trash. You too sighed. “We gotta get all this cleaned up. How fun.” You mumbled.

“Yep, but don’t you worry, m’lady. I’ve got backup.” He grinned before grabbing his phone and dialing a number. After what seemed to be a couple of rings Mark was talking to the person on the other side of the line, “Hey!... Remember that favor?... Yeah... Now... Bring it... Thanks... See you soon!” He clicked end and then turned and grinned at you.

“Jack’s coming to help, but I don’t think we can do it on our own, maybe you could call a friend?” Mark asked, you nodded but remembered you didn’t exactly have a phone to call your friend.

“Can I borrow your phone?”

“No. Wait here.” He paused before leaving the room, he returned a few minutes later and handed you a poorly wrapped box, tape everywhere, proportions mixed up. It made you giggle. He looked away, somewhat embarrassed and nervous at the same time, you frowned at the sight.

“What is it?”

“Just open it, trust me.”

You did as you were told, unwrapping the thing quickly but carefully, your eyes widened at what you saw, it was the latest iPhone. “M-Mark, what is this?” You opened the box, gasping at how it really was an iPhone and not a gag gift. You looked up at him, his eyes glowing in anticipation and awaiting your reaction. It was one you had wanted for a long time but couldn’t necessarily afford. The box seemed to have already been opened, and all that was in it was the charger, earphones and some apple stickers and of course the phone itself. On the lock screen, a memorable picture smiled back at you.

It was taken a few months back at a carnival by the beach. You had wanted to go so badly, your mom was struggling with money, and your friends had already gone themselves, so the possibility of you going was slim to none. Mark had surprised you by buying tickets for the two of you to go and enjoy the whole thing. He had taken you on the last day, where everything was cheap and not as packed. The best part? It was just the two of you. He took you to watch the fireworks together, he found the perfect spot, and you both enjoyed it while eating ice cream. It sounded so romantic except for the fact that people mistook him for your uncle or guardian. The photo was taken before sunset, Mark had his arm around your shoulders as you gripped his waist. He smiled at the camera, just like you did. You both looked so happy.

You grabbed the phone and pressed the home button to unlock it, it asked for a six digit code, “the password?”

“28-06-89.”

“Your birthday? Really?” you shook your head but laughed anyway. He nodded in response and gestured for you to unlock the phone. The same picture was on the home-screen, but you didn’t mind, in fact, you loved it, at that moment you looked back up at Mark where he seemed to be looking over your shoulder at the phone. You spun around and clung to him, arms wrapping around him in an instant. He returned the gesture, pulling you closer and sighing softly.

“Thank you, so much Mark. Really.” You felt like crying, this gift was everything to you, of course, it was the thought that meant more to you than the actual gift. Mark pressed a quick kiss on your forehead and then pulled away.

“Really? Do you actually like it,” he asked.

You grinned, “how could I not? Thanks.”

He silently nodded, “I got it connected and all that jazz for you already, so you don’t have to worry about that. That’s the reason it's not really new, but it is. I should’ve given it to you first, though, right? Yeah, hah. My bad. But I mean if I gave it to you first then I would have-“

“Mark! Calm down, it’s fine. Thank you.” You smiled, placing your hand on his arm and laughing softly.

“Oh, right. Anyway, call your friend to see if she could help.” He gestured to the phone.

“Alright.”

And you did just that, a while later you were joined by both Jack and Kira, and thankfully were done cleaning by three in the afternoon. All four of you were exhausted and decided to go out to eat, Mark and Jack shouting both you and Kira. Once there, Kira and Jack went to order for you and Mark, the two of you left alone at the table.

“Hey, uh, Mark?”

“Yes?”

“Would you mind, um, telling me about what happened last night?”

He froze as if contemplating whether or not to say to you what happened, but he broke from that in a moment, “sure. I just think right now, here, isn’t the place to do that. But I promise we’ll talk about this later okay?”

“Alright, deal.”

“Cool.”

At that moment, Jack and Kira returned and sat down, Mark sending you weird glances throughout the meal. This was even continued in the car ride until finally it was left just the two of you again in the living room. Mark sat down, and you followed, the silence in the room drummed in your ears, and you listened to his out of rhythm breathing. Finally, he spoke.

“Well, it started when I finally went downstairs to find you singing on the top of your lungs, What Now by Rihanna.”

_Well then, this is going to be one_ hell _of a story._


	2. What Exactly Happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark explains everything and bit by bit it comes to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys! quick update. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in ages. (MORE ABOUT THAT IN THE END NOTES!) This isn't a long chapter, it's pretty short and I didn't work too hard. BUT I PROMISE next chap will be better. For now, Enjoy!

TER TWO –  
You stumbled across the make-do dancefloor, the grass making you trip and do a weird tightrope wobble, either way, you made your way to your friend of sorts, Felix. He was a tall light-haired Swede, a boy your age with devilishly good looks. When his eyes met yours, you were greeted with an even more gorgeous smile than you last remembered.  
“(Y/n), are you okay?” His smile turned to one of worry when you almost lost balance and fell into his arms. You giggled, the feeling of the alcohol and blood rushing to your head. “(Y/n)?”  
“What are we, Felix?”  
He raised his eyebrow, “whatever you want us to be.”  
The feeling of people’s eyes on you made your flesh burn almost as much as the sense of Felix’s fingertips grazing your skin. You pulled him closer so that your lips were just grazing his ear. “Kiss me, Fe.” You murmured.  
He didn’t hesitate, he was swift with how he pulled you up and pressed his lips to yours, a soft kiss before making it more intense with the swipe of his tongue on your bottom lip. The sound of music was drowned out by the cheer of others, variations of howls, whistles and a ship name that was created earlier on. It didn’t surprise you, the reaction that your friends gave, for so long everyone (even teachers in some cases) had wanted you and Felix to date. For so long you two were a non-labelled couple of sorts, he wasn’t just your friend, but he wasn’t your boyfriend either. Neither of you minded, in a way you had secretly named it a platonic relationship. Your kiss was interrupted by a shout and being yanked away, a slightly red-faced Mark glaring at Felix. You scoffed and tried to go back to Felix’s side, but Mark didn’t let you move. Almost everyone around you had fallen silent, a minuscule circle surrounding the three of you.  
“(Y/n), what do you think you’re doing? Are you crazy?”  
“I’m not mad! I’m not even drunk! You’re drunk.”  
Mark groaned and nodded as if he understood what was going on. You could hear the chuckle of Jack behind him. He finally turned to face you and pain flickered in his eyes for a brief moment, “this party is over. You’ve had way too much to drink,, we’re going inside.”  
You sent an apologetic look to Felix, and he nodded, but not before sending you a quick wink, the feeling accompanying the action was what had you red faced as Mark pulled you inside. He seated you on your couch and left to the kitchen. Mark returned with freshly made rice, pure and simple rice that steamed as he walked back toward you. He sat in front of you and scooped a spoon up.  
He lifted the spoon to your lips, “just eat it.” He growled at your questioning look.  
You did as you were told.  
Mark was acting differently, something about the way he avoided eye contact with you and how he’d swallow hard every time you licked your lips. He wasn’t feeding you like a child, but more like another adult. It was a reassuring feeling that Mark treated you like that. Once the food was finished he went back to the kitchen to clean up, you assumed. Once he returned, he looked at his watch and then back at you.  
“You’re going to go to the DJ and cancel the party over the speakers, got it?” The intensity in his expression and voice rendered you speechless, you could only nod. You walked out the door and out into the backyard. You asked the DJ for the microphone which he handed to you, he put the volume down on the song and waited, you cleared your throat, and that’s when people started to turn.  
“Um, s-sorry guys but the party is over. Sorry, it’s cut so short, I know it’s only,” you squinted at the time on the laptop placed conveniently in front of you, “one in the morning. But either way, I hope you enjoyed, and I can’t wait to see you next year!” you cheered, a couple of people moaned in disappointment, but the rest cheered for the possibility of a bigger and better party next year, which for sure you were going to have. You handed the microphone back and walked back to Mark.  
“God dammit, Mark!” you groaned when you reached him, he just shook his head in disappointment.  
Taking a deep breath you began to bid farewell to your guests, walking them out, thanking them for coming and then another quick goodbye. After almost seventy people you collapsed against the door, sliding down and landing on the floor with a thud. Mark looked down at your position from the floor, you flushed red when you realized your face was in line with his crotch. You shook the thought away and made eye contact with his eyes and not his- anyway.  
“Good job. Let’s get you to bed.” He muttered, offering a hand, he pulled you up from the ground gracefully. You didn’t let go of his hand, he didn’t seem to mind, so you clung to it.  
“Mark, I really like you, I-I am convinced it’s not a crush or just hormones. I believe I really like you.” You were already in bed when he sent you an apologetic type smile, it was enough to crack your heart. He nodded, “I know. You need rest, so quick.” He ushered you to get in so he could leave you be.  
“Mark, sleep with me.”  
“What?!” His eyes were full, and it had been a while since you had seen him this shocked. He shook his head, but the expression didn’t falter.  
“I mean- just stay here until I sleep, please?”  
He looked around, “I shouldn’t, and you should trust me on that. Just get some rest. I’ll be downstairs if anything okay? I promise.”  
“But Mark.” You jumped out of bed, stumbling and falling, thankfully Mark gripped your arm before you could hit the ground. Of course, it was short-lived, and you hated that if anything all you wanted was to be able to be held, by him. To have his strong arms wrap around your smaller frame and bring you close, you wanted that. Even though he’s never been the really affectionate type, whenever he happened to be, it was so meaningful.  
“God, I promise you that you’ll regret this if I stay here. So please, please.” He almost begged, and it made you realize how irrational you were being.  
“You’re right, I’m sorry. Goodnight Mark.” You muttered, pulling away and getting into bed.  
He sighed but whispered a soft goodnight anyway. He shut the door with a click and you were left in the darkness with nothing but your thoughts.  
Mark, I hope you know how I feel. And I hope that I won’t regret this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, did you like it? Probably not, I didn't. This chapter, if I'm being honest was rushed mostly and really short. If you've read the comments or if I replied to you, you may know that for a while I didn't have access to a laptop or computer, mine was locked for a while (long story) and so I wasn't able to write. I wanted to give you guys an update because most of you have been waiting for it and asking for it so here it it. I promise next chapter will be so much better, I'm sorry for the lack of quality content here but it's 11:28pm as i'm typing this and I'm TIRED. Either way, thank you for your lovely comments and most of all for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter. Byee <3


	3. Taking His Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took his advice, but he doesn't seem to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Content in here may be triggering. I mean this in a serious way. If you're uncomfortable with 'molestation' or anything like that... be warned.  
> If you're interested in a 'Story Playlist,' see the end notes for a link :D

“…and then you went to bed. That's it." His voice was low, the one he used for the stories he had told you when you were younger, and it always sent shivers down your spine. Now for a different reason. He smiled, but it covered up something else, embarrassment you assumed. Of course, he left out a lot of details, he mentioned you saying _‘something irrational’_ and _‘acting out of character, '_ but that was about it. He didn't tell you about the multiple times you tried to admit how you liked him. In fact, he left out a whole chunk of the story; it went something like this…

**FLASHBACK**

Even though you were told to go to bed, you just _couldn’t_ sleep, in fact, your mind wouldn't shut up. It told you to worry, to stress and to just feel horrible. Either way, the thoughts floating around in your head would not let you rest, not until some of the questions in there were answered. So you got up, stumbled a bit until you could find the light and then switched that on and left the room. You could hear the quiet mumbling of Mark on the phone, the lights of the TV illuminating his back in different colors. He was looking out the window when you finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Even though you weren't supposed to, you listened and tried to pick up who and what he was talking about.

“…for real? That’s great news! So when do I start?”

He paused, "Next week? Friday night, okay. 11pm... Good, that's awesome! I really appreciate it… Thank you… yep… See you then, have a good evening… okay bye." He hung up and clenched his fist and whispered a yes to himself, a cheer of celebration. He turned with a big grin on his face but jumped in surprise when he saw you there.

“W-what are you doing up? I thought you went to sleep, everything okay?”

“I couldn’t sleep, who was that?”

begun, why?"

You shrugged, “did you get a job?”

“Um, actually, yeah.” His smile was bright as he watched you sit down on the couch. He took a seat next to you and exhaled.

“Where?”

That’s when he paused, way too long to be passed as anything else. And the way he said his answer didn’t help his case. “uh, at a, um, bar."

“Oh, you sure about that?”

He seemed distracted as he hummed a soft yes, you left it alone. You felt weird, knowing he was lying, mainly because he never did it. And boy was he horrible at lying, it's one of the few flaws he had, he couldn't lie to save his life. He had this thing where he'd look around and shuffle and not give coherent answers. Then he'd look away and change the subject after a couple of seconds of silence. Mark proceeded to shuffle and try to say something.

“..it’s just a small gig like I don't know if it'll be... I'll still be able to… yeah. Like I'm not like stuck there. But yeah. New job. Hah." He turned his head to the TV and listened to the silence, after almost a minute he jumped onto something else. Exactly like you knew him.

“Wait, why aren’t you sleeping?”

You laughed softly, the small action causing your head to spin. “Oh, I couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Mark, can I ask you some stuff? Like advice and stuff.”

“Sure,” he sat up and watched intently as you tried to gather your thoughts.

“So there’s this, boy…”

“Uh-huh… go on.” He didn’t seem phased, so you continued.

 

“I promise I won’t tell anyone, whatever you need to say, you can tell me, you’re secret is safe with me.”

The words alone gave you confidence, so you smiled and carried on, "the problem is that he's older than I am, and it's wrong in a way. I don't know what to do." You mumbled the last part, scared Mark was going to judge you, and you desperately wanted to ensure he didn't put two and two together and figure you're talking about none other than him.

“well, how much older is he?”

You froze, “he’s year twelve.” You jumped.

“Oh,”

Silence followed, and you were stuck for words, he spoke up.

 _anything_ , you need to at least wait until you’re of legal age. Trust me.”

You nodded, "okay."

The lights from the TV illuminated Mark's features as your heart slowly cracked, his soft brown eyes and bright red hair had you weak in the knees, and if you weren't seated you were sure you would've collapsed. It hurt you what Mark had said, not because you didn't like what he was saying, but because it was true. It's wrong, and you can't do anything about the way you feel for him for a while. Not at all. It hurt, but you had to live with it. Mark was speaking, but you weren't listening, his lips were moving, and the sound was coming out yet your mind was elsewhere. Somehow you managed to reply a few times and keep a decent conversation going. By the end of it, Mark was ushering you into bed once again. This time you were able to sleep and your mind was at ease.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

“bits and pieces came back, damn. I’m sorry.” You mumbled, finally feeling guilty about your behavior. Whether or not you told him how you felt, you most likely put him in an unbelievably uncomfortable position. For a family friend, who is around ten years younger than you, to admit the way they feel toward you must’ve been both weird and wrong. You mumbled another sorry at the thought.

 

“Oh right! Jack. I completely forgot about that. I’m definitely asking Signe later, I can definitely see them together.” You giggled.

“I am not gonna

You paused, shuffled in your seat and then opened your mouth again, “really? Why’s that?”

"Ah, well his last girlfriend just wasn't working out for him, she lived so far, and I don't have the details, but after that he just didn't want to talk to girls for a while. That's why last night I encouraged him to make a move. Plus, he's never really reacted like that when he's seen a girl before. That's why I told him to make a move, who is Signe anyway?"

“She’s an amazing girl, absolutely talented and so precious. From what I hear, Jack’s had a hard time, she should be able to fix him up, don’t worry.”

He hummed in response, things felt okay for that moment. Having the silence surround you like a warm blanket. But that didn't last long, the tension began to rise, and things became awkward. He cleared his throat.

He stood up, “will you be okay alone while your mom sleeps? I kinda have to run some errands.”

"Sure, I'll be okay. And plus, if there was any emergency, I've got this thing thanks to you." You waved the phone around, and he nodded. He said a quick goodbye before leaving. You were left in silence once again. _Might as well do something for the time being._ You unlocked your phone, you hadn’t changed the passcode, and you didn't plan to, and logged into messenger. Felix was online, so you texted him.

 

**Me: Heyy Felix.**

**Felix: Hey, (y/n).**

**Me: how are you?**

**Felix: good, everything ok after last night**

**Me: Yeah, I'm alright. R u?**

**Felix: never better xD**

**Me: r u busy rn?**

**Felix: Nah,** **wanna hang out?**

**Me: sounds good.**

Fifteen minutes later Felix was knocking at your door. You had already asked your mom if you could go out, and she groaned a yes before falling back into a deep slumber. So Felix was standing in front of you, looking as handsome as ever with his hand extended. You took it as if he was taking you to prom, closing the door behind you.

“Is that a phone?” he gestured to your back pocket where your phone was sticking out. You looked behind you.

“Yeah, it is.”

He grabbed it and looked at the lock screen, the reaction to the photo was cold, and he quickly asked for the password. You gave it to him and started to walk with him down the path. Felix quickly put his phone number in and handed it back to you. The rest of the walk was filled with small talk, and you were surprised when he reached over and grabbed your hand. It was nice, the feeling made you smile for hours. He took you to a diner not too far from your home, a place where it was quiet and peaceful. The two of you were free to talk for hours at a time.

 

“It’s so hard to believe that they would do that! They’re crazy.” You giggled, drinking that last bit of soda left in your glass.

"Exactly! They're stupid, but they're friends of mine." He shook his head almost disapprovingly, you smiled at him but went silent, hands placed firmly on the table, he looked up, and it made your heart melt. Felix has always been your best friend, he's the loving, funny and crazy kind that you've always gotten along with. Yet something shining in his eyes, nervousness perhaps, was something you rarely saw from him, and it made you nervous. He cleared his throat. "(Y/n), can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." You sat up in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Can we be something else? Something more than best friends but nothing serious?”

“Like what?”

"Friends with benefits? Just not too many ‘benefits.'"

The sentence left you dumbstruck. You knew it was coming, for so long and last night's events would've had sped up the whole process. You weren't silent because you were trying to figure out how to ‘break it to him, nicely' but because you realized how bittersweet the moment was. You smiled and nodded. What the heck? He exclaimed a ‘really, ' and you reassured him before he was jumping with delight. People were starting to turn.

“Fe! Calm down.” You laughed, trying to mentally apologize to other customers around.

“S-sorry. I’ve just been waiting so long and oh my God it’s actually happening.” His smile was contagious as well as his bubbly exterior.

** * **

“Alright sweetie, I’ll see you later. Have a goodnight. Oh and Mark, just make sure that you- yeah.” You were letting your mom out the house, Mark waved her off after nodding. You wondered what your mom was talking about. You dismissed it and returned to the living room where your phone was charging against the wall. You looked down to see a screen full of cheesy messages you decided to ignore. But the messages wouldn't stop, and the room was filled with your ringtone over and over again.

"Who is that? Damn, they're annoying." Mark rolled his eyes, joking for the most part.

"It's Felix, he's an annoying lovebug right now.”

When you turned to see Mark’s reaction, you didn’t expect to see his jaw locked tight and a stern look on his face, “What the fuck is a lovebug?”

"He's overly lovey dovey at the moment. No need to swear macho.”

He only huffed in response, but his questions kept coming.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

"Why's he like… that."

“Because that’s the way he is.”

“That’s gross, is he like that with other girls?”

“No, not really.”

“Then why’s he like that with you?”

“I don’t know! Fe’s just like that with me, we’ve always been like that.”

“To each other?”

“Yes, to each other.”

“What kind of a name is _Fe_?”

“It’s a nickname I gave him ages go, jeez, Mark.”

“Does he like you?”

“Duh, we’re-“

That's when you realized you hadn't told Mark the news, your friends Ethan and Tyler had caught the two of you sharing a quick kiss and spread it to everyone like wildfire. So pretty much everyone knew or thought they knew, what you guys were up to. Not to mention the kiss from your birthday added firewood to the flame. The only person you hadn't told, was Mark. Not including you mom because that's a whole other story.

“You’re what (Y/n)?”

“Seeing… each other. I guess.”

He didn’t seem to like that at all. His jaw remained clamped shut and the veins on his arms were becoming more prominent. You’d only seen him like that once before. You were only about six or seven, your mom had started working the nightshifts and no one could take care of you, so she found a baby-sitter in the newspaper. She hired him and payed him a ridiculous amount of money for a pretty crap job. He wouldn’t care about what you did, he’d leave you alone, ignore you and straight out tell you to shut up when you tried to tell him you were hungry or thirsty. Of course you tried to tell your mom, but she only thought you called him _‘a bad man’_ because you missed your mom. In the end, it continued for almost a year, before things started becoming worse. He started to yell and send you away to your room and then he’d change, he’d ask you to sit in his lap and let him play with your hair. Things you were incredibly uncomfortable with. One day, Mark needed something from your home, and your mom told him he could go ahead, and he knew where the spare key was to enter. This man, if you dare even glorify him with ‘man’ as a title instead of ‘animal’, had you on his lap. Fingers running up and down your thigh. His other hand about to touch places an eight year old should ever be touched.

Mark saw you, and this man. He obviously didn’t like what he saw. The rest of the story is history by to put it into perspective, that’s how Mark became your baby-sitter. The alarming thing, is that seeing Mark in that way, for something as little as ‘seeing someone’ had you worried. He waved your hand in front of your face and it sunk in that you were daydreaming.

“…rth to (Y/n). I asked you something.”

“Huh? Sorry, ask me again.”

“Since when were you guys, _together_.”

“Mark, it’s only been about a month or so. Don’t get your knickers in a knot.”

It's been a whole fucking _month_ , and you didn’t care to inform me about this? Really?”

The guilt of the whole situation had you chewing on your bottom lip, you were planning to tell Mark, but you completely forgot. It just slipped. He seemed both angry and upset. You wouldn’t blame him. Then a thought came to mind. Something that sparked a bit of anger. He was the one who suggested to _distract_ yourself anyway. Not that you were using Felix in any way it's just that he helped. Felix was definitely a distraction and a good one at that, and he was helping you bit by bit overcome your feelings for Mark. So Mark, in a way didn't have to be so upset about you dating someone _your_ age.

“Don’t pull this on me, Mark. I can see who I want, I’m old enough to make those decisions you know. Just forget it.” You grumbled.

“What happened to the older guy?”

His question was quiet and highly unexpected, “What?”

“The other guy that was in year twelve or whatever.”

“I took your advice.”

“When?”

You paused, realizing how quickly you put his advice into action, “the next day.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, surprise! Next chapter is out. I put more thought into this one, not too long but the quality is a little better. Which is good right?  
> Another 'present' I have for you guys is a playlist! I consider it the official playlist for Underage. These are the songs I've gotten inspiration from and stuff. I, personally, like these songs. And if you like music as much as I do, and like listening to music while reading. Here you go! Now, if you don't have a song to listen to, you can listen to this playlist (feel free to make your own and comment them down below, I'd love to see what songs you'd suggest for this story). Well here it is:  
> https://play.spotify.com/user/hopeless_romantik/playlist/4lxia54ogBmL1qog0jZXWM  
> Enjoy! (And thank you for reading and commenting, it really makes my day. So thank you <3)


	4. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a night in with the girls.  
> (filler chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY? (SORTA, I POSTED THE OTHER ONE AT LIKE 11, IT'S 12:50AM RN WHOOPS)  
> This is a short chapter. I decided to do a couple of these 'filler chapters' as I call it because it's still some story, just not very plot filled. Hope you enjoy it anyway.   
> THANKS!

You found yourself surrounded by your three girl best friends. Sitting on the floor and munching on popcorn as (favourite chickflick) ended. You guys were nowhere near as tired as you were supposed to be. It only made sense because it was only seven thirty. The four of you were having a girls night, you planned to watch movies, talk about boys and all that stuff. You never thought you’d be doing things like that but look what it had come to. Even though all four of you were different ages, except amy, you guys got along amazingly well. In a few minutes, you were all in a circle, about to discuss _humans of the male gender_. Signe was up first.

“So, _Signe_ ,” Amy pointed her invisible microphone at Signe who was blushing madly, “how is your love life going so far?”

“Oh, you know okay.”

“That’s not what Mark told me,” you said in a sing-song tone. Her eyes widened and we all erupted in laughter.

Amy placed the microphone to her lips, “How old is he?”

“Almost twenty five.” We all gasped, we would be perfect for those live comedy TV shows with the audience.

“Damn, Signe. What’s he like?”

Signe went on to describe Jack. They didn’t do anything explicit, but they did talk. Apparently he’s charming and just kind. She definitely wanted to see more of him. After Kira told you about a boy in her business class and Amy told us about being single, it was finally your turn. Amy turned her microphone back on.

“Is this thing working?” she tapped the invisible toy and then answered her own question with a resounding yes. “So, Miss (Y/n), we’ve come for the finale, the whole reason we started talking about boys. How’s Felix?”

“Oh shut it.” You rolled your eyes jokingly. They all seemed pretty serious, eyes on you like you’re doing the world’s greatest magic stunt or something along the lines. “Felix and I aren’t dating, we’re just, seeing each other? It’s weird to explain guys. Like he and I go out and stuff, but we’re not a couple. That’s for sure. He and I are mainly in it for the fun, nothing serious.”

“Have you guys kissed?” Amy asked, still going along with her make-believe items.

“Yeah,”

“Have you gone to second base?” Signe asked.

“What’s second base?” Kira was left with a curious look on her face, Signe smiled and began to explain.

“Well, sweetheart. There are four bases in a relationship. The first base, which is usually intense make-outs, like French kissing. Then there’s the second base, which is a lot more _touching_ involved. Third base is oral and fourth, also known as home run, is sex.”

Kira’s eyes were wide because the three of you, listening, weren’t familiar with those things. Of course you knew about kissing and making out and the occasional accidental boob touch, but nothing has ever gotten as intense as oral. Nevertheless you were intrigued and eventually wanted to know more.

“So have you?”

You didn’t hesitate, “no, but sometimes Felix holds my waist, like low on my waist and stuff. Otherwise no.”

Signe shrugged, as if to say; there will be more eventually.

You trusted your friends, the three that were around you. Enough that you decided to talk to them about Mark. You composed yourself before grabbing their attention to speak your mind.

“Guys, I have something to tell you.”

They all looked at you, worried expressions painted on their faces, you quickly reassured them that it wasn’t anything too bad.

“You know Mark?”

“Yeah,” they chorused.

“Well, for a while, I’ve begun to… like him. He’s just, I don’t know. I just get these feelings like I wanna be near him, like I wanna hold him and kiss him. It’s weird, and wrong. But I can’t help it. I haven’t told anyone about this, and he doesn’t know either, it’s just it’s getting to the point where I can’t really commit or anything to anyone because all I can think about is him. In other words, I really like Mark and it’s affecting everything.” You had ran out of breath, so you inhaled so you wouldn’t suffocate.

“(Y/n), that’s normal. Everyone gets older crushes at some point in their life. It’s fine. It’ll be over soon.” Signe dismissed the whole thing with a wave of his hand. You weren’t going to let it go that easily.

“But it’s not a crush Signe, it really isn’t. I know the difference between a crush and genuinely liking someone. I mean, I know I really like him because everything about him has me just weak. I like him for his qualities and his personality than his looks.”

Amy piped in, “I get it (Y/n), it’s happened to me before. I just don’t know what to tell you.”

“It’s illegal, to even think about trying anything, you know that right (Y/n).” Kira sighed.

You nodded, “I do. It sucks.”

“I know it sucks, but it’s the law.”

Signe added some of her wisdom, “this _could_ be a phase. Trust me, I do believe you. I understand that you feel about Mark that way, but this feeling could eventually go away. It could be just a puberty thing. Wait it out, take your time. If things don’t change after a while, then maybe you really do like him. And in that case, I think you should just wait till you’re a legal age before you get any ideas.”

You couldn’t help but embrace Signe in a hug, she was smart and you thanked her for her wisdom. After a while you let her words sink in and decided to finally stop thinking about Mark and enjoy your night with your girls.

** * **

You woke up on the floor, your neck was cramped because you realized you had used Kira’s leg as your pillow. Amy was sprawled on your lap and Signe had fallen asleep comfortable on the couch. You mumbled a ‘wake up’ to everyone but didn’t get a response. You grabbed your phone and turned on your most annoying ringtone, the one that sounds like an air horn. You played it several times. Pillows and shoes were thrown at you but everyone finally got up.

“Everyone up! I have a date with Fe in an hour!” you whined as everyone still slumped against anything comfortable. They all groaned but picked up the pace. Everyone was out of there in less than an hour. You got ready for your _date_.


	5. Thunder and his voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm has both ruined and made your night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, how've you been? Hope everything is good, I've been busy with school and stuff so decided to whip up a fluff-ish chapter for you guys. progression of the story will continue next chapter (which may take a while but I won't forget). Thanks :D Enjoy

The rain sounded like small pebbles against your window, the color of the sky was dark gray, almost black at only six in the afternoon. The sound soon became louder and louder and the pebbles turned into large stones. You sighed, bringing your knees to your chest and continued to stare out the window, Mark was downstairs and watching television. The two of you weren’t exactly talking to each other. Not since you told him about Felix. In moments, thunder began rumbling and lightning lit up your room. You were in peace there, slightly afraid but at peace. In a flash, the lights burned out and you were left in pure darkness. You jumped when the thunder caught up and almost shook the house. Mark was in your room with his phone in hand and a red face. He had run to you by the look of things.

“Are you okay? Hurt?”

You shook your head, "I'm okay. The power is out, though."

“Yeah, I gathered that from the sudden darkness in the house and the lack of both wifi and heating.”

You rolled your eyes at his sarcasm and were left with silence. There was way too much of that already, thankfully he spoke up.

"We should go to my place. It's not too far, but there should be power there."

“Your place?”

You could see his silhouette nod and gesture for you to get out of the room. You followed him downstairs into the living room. He picked up his phone, and the two of you left the house. You ran out the door and hopped into his car, being exposed to the rain for a few seconds had you soaking wet. He was the same. The car light turned on when he put the key in the ignition.

"We have to drive slowly, it's dangerous." You reminded him. He nodded, he was quiet.

By the time you arrived at his place, the storm had calmed slightly, and you could get in without getting too wet, in other words, you weren't dripping wet but almost. That's when you realized you didn't bring any clothes, you muttered a few curse words to yourself.

“What’s wrong?”

"I didn't bring clothes, and I'm all wet." You sighed.

He pondered the situation and then left immediately. Typical of him to act like that. You knew him to be the quiet, non-caring type at times. Especially when he was unhappy with someone. You learned to deal with it by just keeping to yourself. What you didn't expect, but also did kind of expect, was Mark to return with a bunch of clothes and then proceed to chuck them at you. He quickly told you to get changed in the bathroom and then disappeared. You did as you were told, but couldn't help but be curious about his bathroom. The last time you had been to his place was almost four years ago, a time where you never paid attention to anything. So you took advantage of the situation and decided to look around.

He had a nice bathroom, not too small but not too big either. You peered under the sink, there were a few products, shavers, colognes and a weird clear bottle. You couldn't help but pick it up and inspect it. Your eyes went wide, and you quickly placed the bottle back in its place and shut the door. It was a bottle of lube. You decided that was enough adventuring for a while and got changed.

*

“Mark, don’t you have smaller clothes?” you whined as you entered his room. He had the door open so you assumed you could enter. Your heart stopped when you turned and saw that he was busy, looking for a shirt in his drawer. You were lost for words as your eyes trailed down his back, the muscles soft but prominent as the defined his tan shoulders. You bit your lip at sight. He turned around, exposing his chest and stomach, a scar ran down the middle. He shook his head.

“No I don’t, those are the smallest I have. Sorry.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of you, they trailed down, up and then down again. Observing how his clothes looked on you. You were wearing a large t-shirt of his that was relatively large and covered an old pair of soccer shorts that he had kept for ages, ones that wouldn’t fit him anymore. He quickly turned and continued looking for a shirt. Your heart thumped in your chest as you watched the ripple of movement along his shoulder blades.

“Okay, I’ll be over in your living room.” You said before leaving.

You couldn’t stop replaying what you had seen. Something innocent turned to something slightly mischevious it really wasn’t normal. You quickly occupied yourself with playing with the loose string of his shirt whilst waiting for him. He joined you, fully clothed and asked if you’d want to watch a movie with him. You ended up watching the Amazing Spiderman with Andrew Garfield. You sat next to him on the couch as the rain poured outside enough to create a couple of lakes. He whispered commentaries about the movie in your ear, his voice as deep as the thunder outside but as soft as the blankets that covered the two of you. You munched on popcorn, giggling at his idiocy and genuinely enjoying yourself. It had been a long time since you had a moment like this with Mark, so you soaked up every last bit of it.

When the movie ended, he turned to you. “Would you date someone like Spiderman? Someone who _saves_ people and risks his life. Someone who could get killed?”

You pondered on the question, "it depends on, you know. If I really love them, maybe. It's a scary thought."

“It is, it really is.” There was silence as the credits rolled across the TV until he spoke up again, “Would you date Spiderman if it meant you had to keep it a secret?”

“A secret?”

He stuttered, having trouble finding the right words, “well, yeah I guess. Like how Gwen Stacy really couldn’t tell anyone who Peter really was you know. Like in a way they had to keep their relationship a secret I guess.”

Lightning lit up his expression, his face was somewhat worried and curious from what you picked up. You decided to answer his question truthfully. "Like I said before, it depends. Depends on how much I really love him and how much he means to me and everything. What's with the questions Mark?"

He quickly shook his head, getting out of the movie and back to the recommended screen on Netflix. He dismissed the whole thing, just like that. A wave of his hand and a suggestion for The Amazing Spiderman number 2 you completely forgot the whole ordeal. You relaxed into the couch, and next to Mark, your leg was pressed against his, and you were somewhat leaning on his side as Peter Parker tried to talk to Electro or something. You felt the drowsiness of the day and week flood over you and bit by bit were falling asleep. You shut your eyes, and before you drifted off to a deep slumber, you felt your head drop to his shoulder. Somewhere in between consciousness and unconsciousness, you heard Mark whisper "Goodnight, (Y/n). I'll see you in the morning." And felt a kiss pressed against your forehead. You couldn't tell whether or not it was reality but let yourself dream instead.

*

Your back was sore as you stretched your limbs out, a yawn fell from your lips, and you quickly jumped when you didn’t see your natural surroundings. Everything settled in with a sigh as you remembered the previous night's events. You let your fingers glide over your forehead where Mark had kissed, still unsure of whether or not it was a dream and looked around. Mark was nowhere to be seen. So you called out to him, your voice echoing through the apartment.

"In here!" He called out, you followed his voice into the kitchen. He was there, an apron on and in front of the stove. The kitchen was undeniably a mess, but the aroma coming from where he was standing was enough to make you drool, not to mention the way he looked in that tight shirt and shorts. He smiled when you entered, he turned to you as you took your seat and set a plate in front of you. Pancakes. They looked amazing, fluffy, golden brown colored pancakes that were almost all the same size. You quickly got a fork and your favorite topping. You placed a slice in your mouth and almost died right there and then.

“If I die right now, I wouldn’t mind because these pancakes are amazing and it’d be an honor to have died with these.

You imagined waking up to an empty bed, something that wasn’t normal. Walking down the spiral stairs to your gorgeous house, wearing a silk robe and something slightly scandalous underneath. You imagined walking into the kitchen to Mark, apron on but no shirt and a pair of boxers on. He was cooking. You imagined walking up to him and wrapping your arms around his waist as you peppered kisses along his shoulder blades as you muttered a soft good morning. He’d turn and kiss you, his morning voice and hair killing you instantly. He’d peer at you with lust in his eyes and start undoing the knot of your robe, he’d then-

“Do you think mom would be upset?” you asked him before moving to the living room with Mark. He shrugged.

“Doubt it, but we should get you home. Go get changed, your clothes are dry and in my room. I won’t go in. Let’s get you home.”

You nodded, “alright.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, look forward to the next chapter some time in the future (sorry but i really don't know when I'll be getting that to you, I'm busy with school ;( so yeah) leave a comment about what you like and maybe i'll incorporate it into the story. (aka write some kinks or something in the comments and maybe i'll add that when i eventually write the smut? who knows) have a good day guys. Love you all, thanks for reading :)


	6. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Felix share a Chemistry class.  
> Guess you could say you two have chemistry.

  
A couple of months later, you’re tired as hell. The school was starting to really pick up the pace, and your whole life was becoming a whirlwind of planned and unplanned events. A lot of things had happened in the past few months, such as your friends getting boyfriends and losing their v-cards and such. Things that you’re beginning to fall behind on. You and Felix continue to date but without actually dating. Everything’s platonic and doesn’t really mean much, but it does. One day during school you find yourself almost running out of the school and home just to google all these things.  
“Does it really hurt?” you ask, your mind swirling with questions. All three of your friends nod, cringing slightly.  
“Yeah, it's mega uncomfortable for the first bit, but then it gets good.” Signe winks at you, and you giggle. You want to go home and research these things, your mind all too curious.  
Kira sighs, “it really just depends on how you do it too, and it really depends on who the guy is, right?” she looks at Amy and Signe, and they both go wide-eyed and nod vigorously. You felt left out, the three of them had something in common that you didn’t. They continued, and you kept asking questions.  
“What’s it like? Apart from the hurting part?”  
“It’s awkward, especially if it’s the first time for the two of you. But if the guy’s experienced he could help you out.” Amy looks at Signe who blushes.  
“That’s true. Sean really helped.” She went a dark crimson red, her cheeks matched her lipstick. They continued on for a bit, but you couldn’t concentrate. Some new questions and old questions you had were almost unbearable, you had the urge to leave but stayed put. The bell rang and signaled that you needed to go to your locker for the next period. You had chemistry, the only positive to that is you got to have it with Felix. You went into class and sat in your usual spot, moments later Felix walked in and sat beside you. You smiled at him.  
“How are you?” he asked quickly, you gave him a shrug and then sighed. Before the conversation could go any further, your chemistry teacher Mr. McKenzie strolled in wearing a periodic table on his shirt.  
*  
“…the stronger the attraction the electrons have with the protons. When you…”  
“Felix.”  
He turned to you, lifting his pen off the paper and setting down. He smiles, “yeah?”  
“Are you a-“  
“Can I get any volunteers? Anyone?” Mr. McKenzie looked around the room, “I need a guy and a girl. Anybody.” He sighs when no one answers him, in fact, the entire class has gone absolutely silent.  
“I’ll go!” Felix says quickly, jumping up and walking to the front of the class which made Mr. McKenzie proud, all he needed was a girl. He looked around, trying to choose anyone since no one had cared to volunteer. He looks at you, and your heart almost drops.   
“(Y/n), perfect. Come up here please.” He gestures for you to get up and suddenly the whole class is cheering. Everyone was cheering for the two of you.  
Mr. McKenzie went on to explain what he was talking about before, the way protons attract electrons. He used the two of you as an example, saying that Felix was a proton and you were an electron and how the closer you were to him the more attracted you would be to Felix. By the end of the example, you were applauded by the class and asked to sit back in your seats as the lecture resumed.   
“Felix.” You called again, hoping there would be no more examples. He once again faced you and waited.  
“Are you a, you know.”  
“A what?”  
You blushed, feeling as though you couldn’t really ask the question, “an um. V-virgin.”  
He obviously didn’t expect the question because he almost choked on his saliva, you pat him on the back. He looked at you with sad eyes and shook his head. Oh. The talk you had with the girls earlier came to mind, especially what Amy had said. About having a guy who is experienced do it with you the first time. You shook it out of your head, almost missing what Felix had asked.  
“Are you?”  
You nodded, of course, you were. No one was ever close enough to do anything like that with you. Not anyone you trusted anyway. He nodded, whispering a soft ‘fair-enough’ before returning to the class. For the rest of the lecture, you weren’t able to concentrate. Different thoughts and questions floated, even more, queries than before. So, in the end, the only thing you remembered from chemistry was the fact that protons attract electrons. Or something like that. When the bell rang, you almost flew out of the room if it weren’t for Felix’s hand on your arm. You turned to him, eyes wide as he gave you that look. The look he’d give you when he wanted to talk to you in private, the look he gave you when he wanted you to meet him at that spot behind the school building where no one ever goes. You nod, he tells you _at lunch_ , and then he lets go. You quickly go to your next class.  
A friend of yours, Katelyn sits next to you in the quiet class. You’ve been told to do some work in your book, but you can’t concentrate. Katelyn starts babbling on about her boyfriend, something that both bothers you and makes you curious. After what felt like a million years the bell rang which signaled the beginning of lunch. You didn’t bother putting any of your books away or getting your lunch, all that mattered to you was getting to where you needed to be. Felix wasn’t there yet, it made sense because he’d want to get food first. So you waited so (in)patiently. Once he arrived, you ran up to him and pressed your lips to his almost greedily.  
You pulled his collar as he gripped your waist, you pulled away.  
“Fuck.” He mumbled but giggled anyway. “What was that for?”  
You shrugged, “just felt like it.”  
“Are you okay? You didn’t look too well in chem.”  
“I just- I don’t know. It’s a bunch of stuff.” You looked away, unable to really explain what’s going on without embarrassing yourself or freaking Felix out. He pressed the subject further.  
“You can tell me, sit down.” He sat on the bright green grass and leaned his back against the grainy concrete. His eyes as blue as diamonds watching as you took your seat. You played with the lawn a little before speaking your mind.   
“I feel left out.”  
“Out of what?”  
“All my friends, they’ve- they’ve done things that I haven’t done. I used to think that I would be the first to try those things and whatever, but I feel like I’m the last.”  
He nodded his head as you spoke, then he opened his mouth, “does this have anything to do with what you asked me during chem?”  
“Yeah,” you sighed. This time you looked up at Felix, the sun was making his skin glow, and it made your heart thump in your chest. He draped his arm around you and pulled you close.  
“(Y/n), don’t feel left out. What your friends are doing isn’t so exciting. Plus you shouldn’t feel like you need to do that to fit in and you don’t need to be the first. Trust me, please.”  
Your heart strings were being pulled, but you couldn’t help but deny a little inside, “thanks, Fe.”  
He gestured not to worry and then took a sandwich out from his backpack, and on cue, your stomach growled.   
“Didn’t you have lunch?”  
“I haven’t eaten yet, no. but it’s in my locker.”   
He split the bread and gave you half, he cheered with the sandwich and then leaned back to enjoy the rest of his lunch. You happily ate with him and let yourself dissolve into nothing next to him.   
*  
“Hey! (Y/n), wait up.” You turned your head toward Felix who was jogging toward you with his bag slung over his right shoulder, he slowed down when you stopped and smiled.  
“What’s up?” you asked casually, he put a finger up as if to tell you to wait a second.  
“I know you weren’t paying attention during chemistry, so I wanted to know if you wanted to study today or tomorrow.”   
You quickly tried to remember if there was anything you needed to do, thankfully there wasn’t anything. “Yeah, sure. I’d love to. You can come over later today. I’ll just have to ask mom, and then we’re good.” His lips kicked up into a grin, and he winked. He told you to text him and then went on his way.  
*  
 **Me: you can come over, mom said as long as Mark doesn’t mind it’s cool.**  
 **Felix: excellent. I’ll be over in about twenty mins. That cool?**  
 **Me: perfect**  
You cleaned your room, making sure everything was perfect. You cleaned yourself up and reapplied some lip gloss before double checking you looked good. And you did, if you were honest. Mark was due to come over in ten or so minutes, and you wanted to look good for him too.  
“I’m here!” Mark yelled from downstairs, something he’d always do. You walked down and greeted him.  
“Mark, um, Felix is coming over to study. Mom said that it was okay as long as you thought it was okay.”   
He had a stern look on his face, and it made your heart pound. Something in the vibe that came off from him made you feel small, and you didn’t like that. Of course, you quickly changed the topic, but he was stubborn.   
“Your room door has to be kept open.” You nodded, despite the seriousness in his voice you couldn’t help but giggle at how he said room.  
“ _Rum_.” You mumbled.  
“What was that?” he raised an eyebrow.  
You shook your head, “nothing.”  
He quickly went through a few rules that you needed to obey, keep your bedroom door open, don’t be doing things you shouldn’t, keep at least a foot of distance away from each other, blah, blah, blah. Before he could finish the doorbell rang, and you ran out the room. He scoffed, but you ignored it, you opened the door to a smiling Felix. You quickly pulled him in and told him to be quiet. You tried sneaking past Mark. It didn’t work, he cleared his throat as if to say not to move. You didn’t move.  
“Uh, hello.” Felix smiled, earning a soft chuckle from Mark.   
“Good evening. (Y/n), keep in mind what I told you alright?” He cocked his head toward your room and dismissed you.  
“Is everything alright?” Felix whispered when you made it to your room, you nodded.  
“Yeah, everything is perfectly fine. Don’t worry. Mark’s just – protective.”  
He shrugged, “Alright.”  
You decided to finally get some work done. Chemistry to be exact.  
*  
“See! You got it, its fine. You’ll live.” Felix did that cute half laugh before sitting back against the wall and sighing, his hands behind his head for support as his lips parted slightly. You bit your own lip, feeling something swell in your chest.  
“Yeah, I guess.” You mumbled, closing your textbooks and putting them aside. You placed yourself in front of him and watched curiously as he observed your room, his eyes landed back to you, and he smiled.  
“Are you okay?” he said, hand unconsciously making its way to push a strand of hair behind your ear. It’s something he’s always done, but at that moment it felt different, it had a different meaning behind it. You got lost, in his stunningly bright blue eyes, you felt like you were lost at sea. He smiled again, it reached his eyes, and you realized that he had kept his hand there, cupping your cheek. You leaned into his touch, feeling as if a string pulled the two of you together. He kissed you, softly and sweetly but enough to make your stomach fill with butterflies. He placed his other hand on your thigh.   
Kissing Felix was like tasting vanilla or chocolate ice-cream. It was simple, sweet and pretty average. You didn’t mind, but there was always something missing. Either way, you melted into the kiss and sighed. Felix pulled you by the waist closer to him, but before he could tilt his head, there was a loud booming voice.  
“Hey, guys!”   
The two of you jump and put almost a meter distance in between. Mark looked angry at the doorway. You knew you stuffed up. _Again_. Mark started rambling on about something and then something about the time and homework. A lot of words you missed, only a few you picked up on. Such as the last few ones to leave his mouth.  
“So, it’s time for you to go home! It was great having you here…”   
Felix got up and left, followed by a slam of the front door. Mark walked up to your room, arms crossed over his chest as he sighed heavily.  
“We need to talk.” He mumbled.


	7. No More Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news?

CHAPTER SEVEN:

“(Y/n), this is the last time I’m going to be babysitting you.”

You froze, your head stopped thinking, and your lungs stopped breathing. It took you almost all your effort to keep your heart pumping blood. Was Mark serious about this? Or was he joking around? You couldn’t tell, with the face he was giving you, it looked upset but also something else. You figured he was telling the truth.

“What? Why? When? Mark!” you could feel the tears brimming your eyes as you asked him these questions, you couldn’t breathe as your chest tightened.

“Your mom, she told me last night. She said that you were old enough to stay on your own. Look, I didn’t want to be the one to say this to you, but you and I have a healthy relationship, and I know I can tell you these things. Your mom is going to talk to you tomorrow about this. You can’t tell her I told you,”

“Mark! Why didn’t you-why didn’t you tell me earlier? Mark, if this is the last time you’re babysitting me, then I should’ve spent it with you. Not _fucking_ Felix. What is this? How could you-“ tears began falling down your cheeks, sobs began to leave your throat as you covered your face. You cried into your lap. Unable to hear precisely what Mark was saying.

“(Y/n), (Y/n), stop crying. It’s okay. Shh, I’m here.”

He had his arms around you, he pulled you close and caressed your hair. He had you in his lap, calming you down, he made you feel safe. It had been so long since he last did that, you were so young the last time it happened. Having his strong arms around you like he was guarding you against a fire made you feel safe. You leaned into his chest and cried. It felt so surreal, both crying and being there in his arms.

“Hush, it’s okay.” He whispered, his mouth close to your ear as the vibrations coursed through your body. You calmed down, your loud sobs turned into quiet sniffles. He continued to play with your hair until you were almost entirely done. Then he finally spoke up.

“Hey, you don’t need to cry anymore okay? I’m not dying! I’m still going to be around. If you ever need me, I’m only a phone call away. Not to mention that you know that there’s no way I’m going to leave knowing you have Felix around.”

You giggled at his comment, looking up at him. He had that soft smile on his face, and you felt your chest swell. You nodded and relaxed.

“You should’ve told me earlier. I should’ve spent the night with you rather than dumb old Felix.” You grumbled.

“Well, we have the rest of the night to kill. So how about a movie?”

“Sounds good.” You smiled.

He put on a movie and relaxed in his seat. The feeling of De Ja Vu floated your head and heart, and you decided to cuddle up to him. He didn’t seem to mind, so you relaxed into his shoulder.

“Mark,” you mumbled as he peacefully watched the screen.

“Hm?”

“Instead of a movie, can we talk?” you said.

He paused the video and turned to look at you. He smiled, “sure.” The light illuminated his face in a harsh way. Half of his face was almost too dark to see, and the other half was as clear as day, it made you feel weird in your heart.

“Mark, I have this thing with Felix, you know that.”

Mark growled at the statement, “yes. I do.”

“But there’s something else.”

His eyes did this weird thing where he looked at you and then away and then back at you. And all three movements had a different emotion and feel to them. You wondered why he’d always act this certain way whenever you mentioned Felix or anything about boys. But he listened to you either way.

“Go on.”

“I still like this older guy. It really annoys me. Because Felix is such a good man and I like him, I do it’s just. I don’t feel that way with him, you know. Like that way that way.” You fidgeted with your fingers, you were nervous and couldn’t control. This feeling in your stomach, it made you feel almost sick, but you pushed it down and forced yourself to look up at Mark.

“Yeah, I get it.” He said slowly, it made your heart quiver.

“I don’t know… what to do.” You sighed.

“Well, firstly, you should really know where you stand. Because if you know that you like this older guy more than you like Felix then really, what are you doing with Felix? You need to understand what these feelings are, know that you’re young and sometimes things look different for you than it does for someone at my age, or older. Do you understand? Because you really do need to know this. It is both dangerous and plain out _wrong_ to an extent.” He seemed so passionate about what he was speaking of, but he appeared to be dropping hints you couldn’t pick up on, it was irritating.

“So how do I figure out where I stand?”

“Okay, I’ll ask you a series of questions, and you’ll answer them, does that sound good?”

“Yeah, okay.”

He paused and then started talking again, “you said that what you feel toward Felix is different to what you feel for this older guy?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“So explain to me what you feel for Felix, down to the _butterflies in your stomach_ and etcetera.” He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, a blush forming on your cheeks as you thought about what he asked.

“Well, I love being with Felix. He’s my best friend. He always makes me laugh, and he always finds a way to cheer me up when I’m down. I love him like no tomorrow, but I don’t know. He’s a good kisser and all, but I don’t feel a spark like they say in the movies. I just feel like it’s skin to skin, lips to lips.”

Mark’s knuckles were turning white because of how tight he had his fists clenched, it made you wonder what was wrong with him.

He growled, “Alright. What about that older guy?”

You hummed in response, knowing in yourself that you were thinking about Mark, so you spoke. In hopes he would catch on, “he’s different but the same. He cheers me up, he’s there for me, he helps me out and makes me laugh. I see him almost all the time, but I feel a little distanced from him. When I think about him, I feel this light bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach, when I think about what could be I go lightheaded, and my heart picks up its pace. I want something from him, he rarely ever touches me, but when he does, I want more.”

Marks eyes are on you, he was eyeing your lips as he licked his own as you spoke.

“I want him to hold me, to brush his hand along my thigh accidentally, I want him to stand close to me, behind me or right next to me. Close so that it seems a little too much to be innocent. That’s what I want, I want to feel the heat of his body through his shirt and jeans. I want more than what I get.”

The thought of it all had you wanting to go over and kiss him, but you stopped the urge and relaxed into your spot.

Mark mumbled under his breath some incoherent words but quickly recomposed himself, “alright. One, actually two, last questions.”

“Shoot.”

“If you had to marry one of the two and had to have sex with one of the two, which would be which?”

You didn’t hesitate, “marry Felix and have sex with the older guy.”

“You didn’t hesitate, hm. I’ve got my final verdict.”

“Alright, Markimoo hit me.”

He nodded, “you like Felix, like a lot. He’s a great friend to you, but you think being his girlfriend isn’t what you guys are meant to be. And I agree, from my view you guys aren’t made for each other that way. Even if everything fits, you two have the best time together, he likes you, you like him, you guys are almost perfect. It won’t matter if there’s no spark. If there’s no spark then there’s no love, it means you love him, but you aren’t in love with him.” Mark wrung his hands as he prepared himself for what he was going to say next. “As for the _older guy_. What you feel toward him is more sexual attraction than anything. You want something more than what you’re getting, as you said. You want him, _want him_. You don’t get that spark with Felix, but what you described to me is that you get that spark from the older guy. In this case, if I tell you what you should go for then I’d be giving ‘ _morally wrong advice_ ,’ but it’s all in what you want at the end of the day.”

You jumped into Marks' arms, pulling him close. Your tiny frame sprawled across his lap as you wrapped your hands behind his head and he wrapped his arms around your waist. He pulled you in quicker than you thought and buried his head in the crook of your neck. “What’s the hug for?” he asked.

“Because honestly, you’ve opened my eyes. I’m young, and I can appreciate that I can be closed minded, so thank you.”

He made a little hum and pulled you closer, feeling his breath on your neck had electricity coursing through your body, and you let out the tiniest of moans, something that was more of a deep breath than anything. He didn’t seem to mind.

Instead, he placed you more comfortable in his lap, he sat underneath you like your legs almost wrapped around his waist. You could smell his soft cologne, it mingled in with a natural smell, and the entire thing had you weak. You made a move to get off him, in case he felt like it was becoming more awkward. But he quickly pulled you down by your waist and accidentally made you press down somewhere you weren’t supposed to. He moaned a soft, breathy moan, making you feel hot between your legs. You almost bucked your hips when his hands held you in place, his breathing changed and you could tell what was happening, you could feel it.

“Y-you should go to bed,” he mumbled, eyes shut tight as he tried to even out his breathing. You agreed, jumping off him and quickly saying goodnight. You left without another word. Once you were alone in your bedroom, you couldn’t stop the feeling that was coursing through your body, the feeling of his… it had your mind blank and your stomach filled with the entire zoo. You needed to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note: this story may have long update pauses. meaning each chapter may take a while to post. I'm in school and things are beginning to get harder. But hope you guys are enjoying the story. tell next time.  
> bye.


	8. She needs help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:   
> this has mentions of rape and abuse. if you're uncomfortable with this, skip the chapter. if not, read on.  
> Something happens to a friend of yours, it hurts to know.

Chapter Eight:  
“Hey, mom. How are you feeling?”  
“Tired, sweetheart, tired.” She mumbled as she sipped on her coffee. She leaned against the bench and rolled her head around. She looked out of it altogether, you felt sorry for her. She smiled at you before placing her coffee down. She was about to talk to you about something, and you had an idea what that something might be.  
“We need to talk, it’s important.”   
You nodded, dreading what she was going to say next.  
“(Y/n), you’re fifteen, and I’m incredibly happy to see that you’ve grown up so well. And now that you are fifteen, I feel like you’re old enough to start caring for yourself. Mark has been babysitting you for who knows how long but it’s time to change. Like I said, you’re old enough to take care of yourself, this means Mark no longer has to take care of you. So you’ll stay at home on your own when I go to work.”  
“Oh.” That feeling in your heart pounded hearing your mom say that.   
“Yeah, aren’t you happy about that? I mean, you won’t have to have Mark here with you all the time, you can be alone for once.” She smiled as if she was rewarding you and not punishing you, your mom had no idea what she was doing so you just smiled.  
“Yeah, that’s great.” You mumbled. She smiled at you, her soft eyes relaxing as she gave you a quick hug.  
“Great, but there will be rules.”  
“Like?”  
She tapped her finger on her chin, something you only saw in movies, “you can have girls over, they can sleep over and whatever but you need your rest. I trust you enough that you’ll go to sleep when you need to. You can’t have boys over later than one in the morning. Don’t do anything stupid, please.”  
You chuckled, “I’ll try not to.”   
“Good,”  
“Good.”  
*  
“You’ll need help with the test, so maybe we could hang out after school or something,” Felix mumbled into your shoulder, he was eating his food while staring at the sky. You were sitting in your usual spot, a place where the two of you had found was the quietest. You had already finished eating and were studying your textbook.   
“Oh yeah, actually why don’t you come over today? My mom’s going to be at work, so it’ll be just us.”  
He sat up and looked at you, a weird glint in his eye, “what about Mark?”  
“Mark no longer babysits me. Mom told me I was old enough to take care of myself.” You smiled, remembering that small fact made your stomach turn and you wished you hadn’t thought of it. Felix seemed to like that news, he grinned.  
“That’s awesome. And sure, I’ll come over to help you out.” He winked and made a few kissy noises. You punched his shoulder and grimaced.  
“Felix!” you squealed when he began to tickle you and almost kicked him in the face.   
“Muahaha!” he chuckled, and you rolled on top of him. The proximity of the two of you had your stomach feeling all types of weird, the fact that his lips were only inches away from yours made you shut your eyes. You could feel him getting closer, and finally, you were kissing. It was sweet and soft, the feeling of his rosy lips made you feel all warm inside. The kiss ended quickly when the sound of someone clearing their throat erupted from nowhere. You got off Felix and sat on the grass, looking up to see Amy ‘tsk’ing away at the two of you.   
You rolled your eyes, “rude.”  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I need you (Y/n).” Amy had pulled you up off the ground and sighed.  
“What’s wrong? Everything okay?”  
Amy just shook her head, “you just need to come with me.”   
You didn’t hesitate for a moment longer, Amy had that look where something was wrong. You needed to go whether or not it meant you had to leave Felix alone.  
*  
“Kira!” you exclaimed, falling onto your knees next to your friend on the bathroom floor. Her body was shaking, the sound of soft whimpers as she curled up tighter into a ball broke your heart. Amy and Signe were on the other side and rubbed her back up and down. You let her cry, she was the type of person to let out her feelings before speaking about them. Girls walked in, and Signe asked them politely to use the other toilets. They did so as soon as they saw you beside Kira. You were glad you were somewhat popular, it came with its benefits.   
About an hour later, the four of you were relaxed against the ugly off-white colored tiles staring out the small letterbox window where the sky was blue, and the clouds were pure white. The silence was good, especially because Kira had finally slowed her breathing down and was calm. You had all skipped class, but you knew you’d be alright. You looked to Kira, who had her eyes closed.  
“Do you want to go home?” you asked.  
She looked shocked and flinched at your question, her eyes formed tears, and she shook her head.  
“Okay, no. Do you wanna stay at my place tonight? That’s an option that’s always there.”  
“Are you sure?” her voice was hoarse and raspy from the crying.  
“Of course.”  
She sighed in relief, “can we go now?”  
You didn’t hesitate to pick her up off the ground and start leaving the bathroom.  
“You girls should go to your classes, you can come over after school alright?” you offered. They both hummed in response, and the four of you left the old restroom.  
*  
You called Mark, the one person you knew would back you up at this moment, the phone rang three times before his soft voice answered.  
“Hey, (Y/n). Everything okay?”  
“Not really, could you maybe pick me up from school and take me home? It’s important, and it’s also something I’d rather not discuss over the phone right now.”  
“Sure thing, but are you okay?” the concern in his voice made you feel warm inside.  
“Yeah, I’m perfect. It’s not me, it’s a friend.”  
“Okay, sure I’ll be there in five.”  
“Thanks.”  
*  
After the car ride, you told Kira to go into your house before you. You wanted a moment alone with Mark. You scooched forward in your seat, and Mark turned back to you, his smile soft. He was the first to speak up.  
“Is your friend okay?”  
“Not really, she’s gone through something and doesn’t want to go home. I haven’t asked too many questions, I want her to talk when she’s ready.” You mumbled.  
“You’ve always been an amazing girl, it’s in your heart to care. I’m proud of you.” Those words hit home, they made you want to cry, but you held it together and smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
“Now go inside, go make sure your friend is okay.” He gestured.  
“Alright. thank you for the ride Mark, I owe you one.”  
“Alright baby girl, I’ll see you around.” He sent a wink your way, and you hopped out of the car. The nickname he called you left you stunned. You waved before he backed out of the driveway and left.  
You walked up to your driveway, shaking off the feelings Mark gave you and began readying yourself with what Kira could tell you that night. Stepping through the door you walked into your bedroom to find Kira staring at herself in the mirror, her eyes clouded and attention on something not on this earth. You paused where you stood, in hopes, she would notice. You cleared your throat, in hopes she would notice. Finally, you called out her name, in hopes she would notice. Nothing.  
“Kira, hey.” You walked toward her and took her hands she jumped at the contact.  
“Can I tell you?”  
“Of course you can.”  
She paused, you sat on the bed in front of her, caressing her hands softly. She sighed.  
“My stepdad. He made me stay home for the morning. He said he had the day off and he wanted me to stay back to have some time to bond. And you know that I’ve never been fond of my stepdad. I always felt this off vibe with him that made me keep away from him a lot. I tried telling my mom what I was feeling, but she didn’t really understand. She said that maybe it was because I wasn’t used to having another male around the house. And I agreed with her you know? I made myself believe that was the case. But what happened was that my stepdad. He told me he bought me something. And I didn’t know what he bought but he gave me a bag, and before I could look into it, he told me to go put it on. I didn’t think too much of it, so I went upstairs to my room and opened the bag. He had bought me a mini skirt, a pair of knee-high stockings and this really tight crop top. I put it on and then there was a knock on the door. I didn’t like the way I looked, I felt too exposed and too uncomfortable. I told my stepdad to wait till I got changed but he unlocked the door and came in. I freaked out and tried to cover myself up. But he didn’t give me a chance. He started to say some disgusting things, and I felt so disgusting. And then he grabbed me, and you know. Forced me to- and I didn’t- it was.”  
Kira could no longer speak, her eyes had filled, and she was choking on her words. You didn’t expect her to say anything else. You pulled her into a hug and let her cry for however longer she needed, you felt for her. You knew you’d call her mom later on and tell her Kira would be spending the night. She needed time to herself.   
You felt your insides turn as you thought about how many times you had met Kira’s stepdad, and it made you even sicker thinking back to the countless amounts of times he had eyed the two of you up and down. You shook the image out of your head and focused on your friend. She needed help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys... quick update on my life right now:  
> i haven't had the time to write. i've had a lot going on at the moment and it sucks to say that i've had no inspiration to write either. so i kinda just forced this one out and went with whatever my mind wanted it to go. it might seem off or whatever but i hope you enjoyed it. I'm on break for about two weeks so hopefully i'll be able to write another chapter or two in this time.   
> Have a good day/night. :)


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> not a chapter,  
> just some questions

So guys, i need to know a few things. obviously this story hasn't been updated in almost two years. which is a long time i love this story with all my heart but i've had no motivation and have been lacking in general. so i need to know the answers to the following questions:

 **1\. Would you like me to continue?**   
If yes, see question 3, if no, see question 2.

 

 **2\. Do you want me to skip to the ending? what** i had **intended initially?** (this means cutting out all the good stuff in between)

 

 **3\. If** i **continue, would you like the story to end quicker (similar to question 2) or go the originally decided length?**  
If you'd like it to go quicker, see question 4. If you'd like it to go the originally decided length see question 4 also.

 

 **4\. Short or long chapters? Short means more chapters but less content. longer chapters mean way** less **chapters and more content.**

 

 **5\. Would you want me to edit it so it makes sense? or really just throw out what** i **intended regardless of errors and the like.**

 

Thank you so much, it would mean the world to me if you guys could answer these so i know what you'd like. i want to finish this, so i wanna know if there are still people who want me to finish it.

Let me know.

Thanks guys.

(until i get enough answers i'll be continuing as usual)


	10. Trouble, whoops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix comes over and he spends the night, what happens next isn't bad in your eyes.

CHAPTER NINE:

A couple of months later you were seated in front of Felix on your bed, playing a stupid game of truth or truth, because neither of you chose dare.

“Who did you lose your virginity to?” you popped a strawberry into your mouth and waited for him to answer. Felix was amused by the question and gave a soft chuckle.

“Seriously?”

“yes seriously,” you mused. You sat up properly and leaned in to listen, he only smiled.

“Does it matter?”

“No, but we’re playing a game of truth or dare and I’d like to know the answer of my question, unless of course you want to do a dare.”

“at this point I might as well do a dare.”

“Alright, fine then Mr _Shellberg_.” You emphasized the pronunciation of his name, knowing that one of his pet peeves is mispronouncing his last name. He grinned at you and shook his head, he loved the way his name rolled off your tongue. He had told you that almost a million times.

He rolled his eyes, “go on,”

“Kiss me.”

He raised his eyebrows at your blunt and upfront request. He grinned, “well, if it’s a dare.”

There was no hesitation whatsoever as he lunged forward capturing your lips with his. It was soft and sweet, slightly inexperienced but cute. Your hands had instantly gone to his face, gripping in order not to lose him in the rush of it all. With one swift motion you were underneath him. He pressed into you, making you feel this strange sensation between your legs, one you had felt so many times but with someone else, you couldn’t remember who though. As much as you wanted to go further, you didn’t. the intense feelings weren’t enough to take it to the next level, so you simply kept it at a heated make out.

After he pulled away, kissing you one last time before falling to your side. You were out of breath and the tingly feeling coursed through your body one last time before dying. You sighed, looking at felix and then back up at your ceiling. “Good game,”

“Yeah.” He mumbled.

A wave of sleep hit you and next thing you know you’ve fallen asleep right next to Felix

** * **

The next morning, you woke up to a snoring felix. His shirt had come off and he was sleeping soundly. You took it in, liking the sight but not loving it. You began waking up and your everyday thoughts began flooding your head. You looked at the time. 10:37.

10:37! You jumped.

“Felix! You need to leave. Quick! Get up, get up, get up!” you started pushing him off your bed and he got up, started getting dressed. Before you guys could say a proper goodbye, he was out the door in a flash. It felt like he had done it before. You showered quickly and went to eat breakfast, your mom walked in the front door. Not smiling, she didn’t say good morning, nothing. She simply went straight into her room.

Finally, she came back out after she smelt the brew of fresh coffee. You knew it would work.

“(y/n), I’m very upset with you.”

You froze, “what?”

“I came home and went to your room. I don’t want to make assumptions but one of the rules we had was no boys past 1 in the morning.”

You didn’t say anything, just felt the prickling of your skin at the anxiety you were getting. She gave you that look, the one where she was disappointed with you but she wouldn’t yell. She sighed and continued “and you need to be punished whether you like it or not, so you’re getting a babysitter again. Whether that’s mark or someone else. You can’t be here alone anymore. You’re also not allowed to have anyone over for a month.”

You didn’t dare argue, you bit your tongue and nodded. “yes mom.”

She nodded back at you, served herself some coffee and went to watch some television.

You didn’t realise you were much happier knowing Mark would come back than upset about being punished in general. You let that excitement rush through your body and went back to your room to start some homework.

** * **

Your phone buzzed next to you on your bed. You put your pen down, looked at the caller ID and then picked it up.

“What did you do this time?” His voice was low and raspy, as if he’d just woken up. It was 3 in the afternoon.

“Excuse me. What do you mean _this time_?” you rolled your eyes, trying to ignore the roughness of his words.

“(y/n), your mom asked me if I could start babysitting you again.” Goosebumps rose on your arms as he said your name, it had been too long since he last spoke to you, you missed him.

“I don’t want to get into it, but can you?”

“Of course I can, I’ll do anything for you.” He clicked his tongue and heard him sigh.

“Did you just wake up?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“What happened to your amazing sleeping schedule you used to rave on about?” you played with the corner of your blanket, smiling as you heard him chuckle.

“My work screwed that up for me.”

You nodded, even though he wasn’t able to see it, “fair enough.”

He told you he needed to get some ‘breakfast’ and that you should finish your homework.

“I guess I’ll see you later then.”

“Of course princess, I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, will do.”

You exchanged goodbyes before ending the call. Just as you did so, another call came in. It was Kira, you answered.

“Hey bub, how are you?” you cooed, she laughed.

“I’m okay, things are good. How about you?”

The day she stayed at your place, she had cried the entire night, waking up every twenty or so minutes because of a nightmare. It was okay though, you would be there for her no matter what. After that day she had been very quiet, talking only when needed, staying away from home as much as possible. She would skip hang outs and parties. No matter what, you stayed with her. She was recovering slowly, but you couldn’t bare imagine what it was like for her. So rather than give her advice, you gave her a shoulder to lean on. She had been much better these days, knowing the court dates and the like were past and she could be at peace.

“Sweet, I’m good.”

“Nice, so you know, it’s your birthday coming up again.”

“Yeah, in another 4 months!” you laughed, she scoffed.

“It’s your sixteenth! This is a big thing for you. We need to plan big and better. This time, no party poopers. So next week, I booked a room at that amazing café you’ve been dying to go to and we are going there to plan. We have the room for two hours.”

“Oh my god, really? Isn’t it expensive! Kira,” you emphasized her name.

“It’s my gift to you for helping me this whole time. I owe you (y/n). Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, I’ll always be here for you, regardless of the situation.” You sighed, smiling nevertheless. She gave you a few more details, mentioning that signe and amy would be there as well as a dear friend Marzia who loved party planning. You thanked her for the millionth time and then ended that call also. Guess there was a lot that needed to be done.

You watched as the sun outside cascaded sunlight perfectly into your room, it was warm and made you sleepy. So you decided to lay down and shut your eyes for a minute. Before you knew it, the sleep had overcome you and you were out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i know it's short but i guess i wanted to get this out of the way. it's this damn chapter that's had me stuck for so long so i decided to just... release it i guess. Not my best work but i couldn't care less. Next up is more juicy stuff, rather than the boring stuff.  
> Thank you so much for your love and support, i'm so surprised to see how many reads this story has gotten. lots of love, from me <3


	11. Best Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally rolled back around to your birthday again, this time you're sixteen. Which means a bigger and better birthday party, it goes well, in fact it goes amazing. But one risky move after another leads to a present you didn't think you'd get. This one, is unreturnable.

“Hey girls! Are you ready to go shopping?” you cringed as the words left your mouth and the other four ladies did the same. You all burst into laughter before entering a beautiful dress store. There was one month left till you birthday party and everything had been set. Your location would be at Felix’s house because his parents allowed him to, not to mention there was much more room and he did have the nicer house. There would be alcohol, provided by Signe’s parents who allowed her to as well as having her cousin who was over 21 there to ‘supervise’. The food and other non-alcoholic drinks were sorted. All that was left was the outfits for the night. So hence why you, Kira, Signe, Amy and even Marzia (who you had gotten incredibly close to) decided to go shopping for some nice dresses.

You spotted a beautiful red dress, it caught your eye almost immediately. It was a tight fitted dress. The top of it was a halter neck style with a deep V-neck. The back was cut out and it stooped dangerously low with the skirt made of delicate lace. Underneath the skirt was silk, for privacy, even though it was short. You fell in love. You pointed at it and the girls stopped. Ushered you to the dressing room and got your size. You put it on, staring at yourself in the mirror. Not really believing what you saw, it was beautiful, it hugged at all your curves, ones that were much more defined than the previous year. It was as though the dress was made for you.

“Signe, can you come in?” you called out, she pushed aside the draped curtain and walked in. Eyes wide with a devious smile on her face, she nodded profusely.

“Get it. Now.” She nodded. “and also, wait here. Please. Don’t get undressed yet.”

You raised your eyebrow at her request but obeyed. She came back about ten minutes later.

She found you sitting on the leather couch, scrolling away at Instagram. She told you to stand up. You did. You looked at yourself again in the mirror and the curtains opened. In the reflection of the mirror you could see a familiar head of red hair staring at you.

“Mark?” you turned to see his eyes looking you and down. This look in his eyes you’ve seen before. He bit his lips.

“you look beautiful. Wow.” He smiled.

“thank you. What are you doing here?” you were suddenly very conscious of your body and pulled down the dress, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I was around and your friend found me, she asked me to come see you.” He wasn’t paying attention to your words or even his own, he was focused on the reflection of your back in the mirror. His eyes barely blinking.

“Oh well, here I am. I need to get dressed.”

“right, well just so you know, I highly encourage you buy that dress.”

You nodded, “okay.”

He left you to get dressed, after doing so you walked out with the dress. You checked the price tag.

“Oh my god! Ha-ha. No way.” You looked up to see mark alone, waiting on a chair. “Where are the others?”

He smiled sheepishly, “they ditched. Sorry.”

You rolled your eyes, of course they did. You weren’t upset, just sceptical to know their real reasons for leaving. “Well, I gotta put this back and then find my own way home.” You sighed.

“You aren’t going to buy it?”

“No, it’s $399.95. I’ll be broke.” You shook your head. His eyes widened at the price.

“Give it here.” You handed him the dress, he looked it over and smiled. “I’ll be back.” He went to the front, you lost track of him and then he came back. Bag in hand. “here you go.”

He had bought you the dress. “Mark! What the fuck. That’s four hundred dollars!” you exclaimed. He shrugged. “happy birthday” you jumped onto him, hugging him tightly as he nuzzled into your neck. He lifted you and held you even closer before putting you down.

“I’ll drive you home. Let’s go.” He gestured to leave. So you did.

** * **

It was finally the night of your birthday party, loud music started blaring outside, the lights were shining through Felix’s window and people started filing through the backyards door. You had gotten dressed and made your way downstairs. You began greeting people. There was a lot more than you remembered, but that didn’t bother you. As you greeted familiar faces your Christmas duo came through, both looking devishly handsome. The two were rocking suits, Mark in a Navy blue blazer and pants while Jack wore a deep burgundy. The colours suited them. But you were mainly focused on Mark, his hair done nicely, shaved at the sides and long at the top. He gave you a kiss on your cheek and had his hand on your waist. Murmuring in your ear that you looked stunning.

You told them to go outside while you greeted more guests and they did as they were told.

The night took over after most of the people had arrived, music pumped through your veins as you danced away, grabbing any friend and moving against them as well as with them. You had begun drinking hours before. Losing track of time and place. You spotted Mark making his way over to you, you watched him, lust filling your eyes as you placed your hands on his shoulders.

“(Y/n), are you okay?”

“hm.” You let his words fly past and turned around, his hands almost automatically went to your hips. You began moving up and down his body. Letting yourself lose yourself to the music. He wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you up. He let his lips graze your ear. Your body trembled at the proximity.

“Let’s go inside.” He spun you around and pulled you his way, you followed eagerly.

He entered through the glass sliding doors, made his way to the room you were in before the party. He sat you down on the bed and wiped his face.

“How many drinks have you had?” he asks while staring at the dress that’s hiked up your thigh, revealing more skin than he’s ever seen of yours. At least in this way, “(y/n).”

“Two, or like three, or two. Actually, too many.” You shrug and stand up. His back is pressed against the door, as if to keep you in there. He looks at you as you stumble over to him.

“move please.” You mumbled, body barely touching his. He freezed.

“No.”

“Move.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

You pressed into him, face only inches from his. You could smell the alcohol in his breath, mixed with your own. He was breathing slowly and deeply. Your fingers began to trail his plain button up shirt, unbuttoning the top one slowly. Then the next. He gulped as he watched you do so, you could feel his heat on you and it made you continue. “Mark, I’ll keep going until you let me through.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.” His voice was shaky as you were on the fourth button, with the next one you were already halfway through. You didn’t hesitate to keep going, letting your delicate fingers touch his skin as you ‘struggled’ with the buttons. His chest was exposed, he was more toned than you last remembered, his skin a golden olive colour. You had one last button to undo. His eyes never left you as you did so. The entire thing was agonizingly slow and painful. All you wanted to do as rip that shirt off of him and then his pants. Which gave you the idea to continue.

“Let me through Mark.”

“I-I can’t.”

You started playing with his belt, undoing it and then started with the button to his pants.

“Okay! Enough.” He pushed you back and the grabbed you. You were surprised by his sudden movement and next thing you know you had spun to where he has been. Back pressed against the somewhat warm door. He was close again, his hand on your waist and the other on the door beside your head. He leaned forward, breath tickling your lips. The feeling in your stomach began and your legs became weak. He dared to go closer, leaving barely an inch distance. His body was flushed against yours and you were thankful for his grip on you, you would’ve fallen otherwise. He wouldn’t close the gap, you knew that. You knew he wouldn’t dare kiss you first. He knows the rules, he knows the boundaries. But having his chest on your own, his hand on your waist, you needed more.

You closed the distance, lips smashing into his hungrily. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but at the same time it was the best you’d get for a very intoxicated sixteen year old. He instantly grabbed your face with his hands, pulling you in. His kisses in sync with your lips, moving over and over making that feeling in your stomach move lower. He pressed his thigh in between your legs and a burst of pleasure coursed through your body. You couldn’t help but moan slightly at the feeling. Your hands gripped the back of his shirt, clenching it with all your might as he pressed deeper into you. You needed more.

He pulled away quickly, panting just as you were. He smiled.

“Oh my god.” He stuttered.

“yeah.”

He stepped back, again. Hand on his mouth as he realized what just happened. You rubbed your thighs together, feeling like something was going on down there. He started buttoning up his pants, then his belt and shirt. He shook his head, it made you confused.

“Mark, I want more.” You mumbled, he looked at you.

He mumbled something incoherent, “… but you can’t have more. We can’t do this. It’s not good.”

“Mark, it’s fine. It’s just me. We can do this. I want this. Don’t you?”

“No. Stop. Really, I need to get you home. Now.” He fixed himself up in the mirror that was in front of him and then stared out into space. He was all flustered and you hadn’t seen him like that, at least not since that time he accidentally pushed you down onto his crotch while hugging. Except he was even worse. You liked seeing this side to him, it made you finally realise that the certain look in his eye he’d get in certain situations was lust, he had lust fill his eyes when he’d see you in that dress. Or in extremely short shorts. Things that revealed skin. You liked knowing that, and you liked the fact that when his gaze met yours, that’s exactly what you saw. His jaw tensed and he swallowed hard. “Let’s go.” He said before breaking eye contact.

He pulled you downstairs, you stumbled almost the entire time. Felix saw the two of you make your way to the front door. You didn’t want to leave, at least not yet. “Mark! Let’s stay longer, come dance with me, please.” You pulled him toward the backyard but he was frozen in his spot.

“No, you’re coming home now. You’re intoxicated, you need food and rest.”

“Mark! I’m a big girl now, I’m motherfucking sixteen! Isn’t that bloody awesome? And stop telling me I’m drunk, cos you’re drunk. I’m a big _girl_.” You slurred your words. You were all over the place and he could see it, he knew what was best for you but you were stubborn. It didn’t help that Felix made his way to the two of you.

“What are you doing? Leave (y/n) alone.”

“Excuse me.” Mark’s voice was thick with assertiveness, the sharpness in his words surprised you.

“I said, leave her alone.” Felix’s lanky frame stood straight up, he was almost as tall as Mark, but it didn’t help that Mark was clearly much stronger than Felix. It didn’t stop Felix from shoving Mark in the shoulder. Mark didn’t like, not at all. You could see his eyes slowly close, breathing in deeply as he attempted to control himself.

“Mark.” You said his name carefully, he turned his head toward your voice. “Felix.” Your voice was enough to get them focused on you. “Mark, I am staying. You can leave if you’d like but this is my party and last year you did the same thing. So as much as I know that you’re trying to take care of me I’d like it if you would leave me be.”

Mark’s stern face showed defeat. Felix grinned, “let’s go.”

Felix pulled you back to the party and once again you were lost in the music. Felix never left your side for the rest of the night, in fact he was pretty much glued to you. You didn’t mind but what had you a bit uneasy was the fact that Mark was in the corner, ensuring you were okay throughout the night. There were so many times where you’d see him in the corner of your eye, watching you intensely. Sipping on a bottle of water. It made you feel funny. Especially since you couldn’t stop replaying what happened in your head. By the end of the night Mark took you home, the car drive being dead silent. His eyes on the road while you just relaxed into your seat. His silence was loud and you couldn’t help but feel that sink into your skin.

As you got home, he went to your side of the car and opened it up for you, like you were some member of the royal family. You stood up and scoffed at him, you stumbled as you took your first step and you realised why he had opened the door for you. He caught you like it was another normal thing.

“Sorry,” you mumbled.

“It’s okay, just be careful.” He walked beside you up to the front door.

“That’s not what I’m saying sorry for.” You looked down at your bare feet and realised you left your shoes at Felix’s, when had you taken them off? Mark stiffened, it was apparent in his movement.

“Get inside, quick.” He held the door for you again until you were in the house. He had ignored your comment.

“Mark,” you tried again.

“(y/n).” his voice low and slightly threatening.

You shut your mouth.

He barely spoke, just went to the kitchen and made you sit on the couch. You grabbed the throw blanket off your grey fabric couch and wrapped yourself in it. There was a chill in the air. He came back with a steaming plate of… rice. Déjà vu coursed through your body as he sat in front of you. He scooped a spoonful and made an ‘ah’ sound. You opened up and took it in. He continued to feed you, not saying anything. By the end you were full and satisfied. You could feel the heat of his thigh against yours as the two of you knelt on the couch. He eyed your lips, then locked his eyes with yours. He leaned forward and wiped off a grain of rice that had stuck to the corner of your lips. After doing so, his hand stayed there. He inched closer head tilting as he neared, but before he could go further, before that moment where you’d be able to feel his breath, he stopped. He closed his eyes and let out a half hearted chuckle. His head pressed against your forehead.

“We can’t do this.” He moved away and the heat you felt disappeared. You clutched the fabric around your shoulders closer.

You didn’t answer him, “I think I should go to bed.”

“Yeah.”

The silence filled the room once again and so you stood up, put down the blanket and started making your way upstairs. He didn’t come in to kiss you goodnight like he used to, but then again, he hadn’t done that in a month. After getting undressed and then dressed again, you slumped into bed. Covered yourself and then stared at your ceiling. The stresses of the day melted as the dreamland took over. You were asleep in no time.


	12. Surprise! She's technically ours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a big party and a horrible hangover, your mom surprises you with one last present.  
> Oh, and Mark wants to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHITTY WRITERS BLOCK CLEARED! Achievement unlocked.  
> I've had horrible writers block up until today, so i'm really sorry for the absence. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it isn't the best quality.  
> please see end for more notes, i need your help with something  
> thank you!

You wake up, head throbbing, eyesight blurry with the blaring sound of your phone. It was your mom.

“Hello?”

“Hey sweetheart! Happy birthday, I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for your birthday but I wanted to call you to tell you I loved you.”

“Hey mom, thank you. I love you too.”

There was rustling over the phone and then you could hear your moms name being called, “I’m coming!” her voice distant. “Sweetheart I have to go, your grandfather needs help. He said he loves you by the way.”

“Tell papa I love him too,”

“Alright, I’ll be home tomorrow morning so you better have the house spotless.”

“Will do mom, love you.”

“love you too, bye honey.”

“bye.”

With the sound of three consecutive beeps you drown yourself in your covers, attempting to hide yourself from the bright sunlight. Theres a soft knock at the door, “come in” you mumble and wonder if you were even heard. Theres a creak and then a soft ‘good morning’.

“morning.” You groan as pop your head out to see Mark with a glass of water and a pill in his hand. You sit up. You knew the drill so when he came over and sat beside you, you took the pill and drank the water. You shivered and then looked at him.

“Mark-”

“Wait! Before you say anything, hear me out.”

“Okay.”

“Last night, what happened with the k-”

“I know it’s stup-”

“Hey, what did I say?” he looked at you with a pointed look, you shrunk in your spot.

“We need to think about this logically. We kissed, it was in the spur of the moment. So let’s make things clear. You and I, it can’t happen, it can’t. It’s illegal. Literally illegal. Oh my god, it’s illegal. I could go to jail. Fuck. Wait, so we kissed. But we didn’t have sex, and no one knows. So it’s okay. We’re fine. What was I saying again?”

“Mark, just shut up for a second.” You rolled your eyes, he looked at you.

“Okay.”

“Last night, I was drunk, and even though most of the night is blurred into one, I remember major parts. We went into the spare bedroom, you were against the door. I kissed you. It happened. And even when we got back home, you moved in and we almost kissed again. I get that it’s illegal. I do. But is it really that bad?”

“You’re sixteen, I’m almost twenty-seven (Y/n).” he mumbled.

“Mark, if I remember correctly. You didn’t stop me from undoing the buttons.”

He was quiet for a second, “I know.”

“You also had _me_ pressed against the wall, it was _you_ that inched closer. Not me.” He didn’t say anything, so you pressed on, “Mark, if I’m not wrong. You were the one initiating all of the things that happened last night. Did you drink?”

He shook his head in response, “I only had two JD’s and cokes.”

“So you didn’t drink, you were almost sober. You tempted me.” You paused, “you already know how much I’ve liked you for so long. Mark, don’t deny it, because you know I’ve wanted you for so long. A year ago I admitted I liked you, even when you rejected me I still liked you. You knew I wanted you, if the grinding and having my body against yours wasn’t signal enough, then I don’t know what is. But you knew. So why’d you do it?”

He seemed to be left speechless, like you were uncovering something not even he knew how to word.

“Do you _like me?_ Mark?”

He looked up at you, “yes. I do. I like you (y/n). I want you, so bad. It’s not even sexual! At least not for the most part. You’re beautiful, you’re talented. You’re smart and gorgeous. You have a way with your words, you have a way with physically showing you care for people. You’re funny and charming. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a girlfriend (y/n). Down to your last newly formed curves.”

“Mark…” your voice drifted.

“But you’re also ten years younger than I am.” You were both left in an unsettling silence. “I’m sorry, but we can’t do this.”

“I know.”

You knew it was over before it even began, but nothing was going to stop you from trying.

** * **

“Go, talk to him. Please.” You pushed Marzia toward Felix and she very shyly made her way toward him. You relaxed in your spot and decided to take in the warm sunshine. You were in Felix’s backyard after you and your four ladies, Felix, Ethan and Tyler cleaned up the mess that was left after the previous night’s party. There were about 6 fully filled garbage bags, stacked chairs and a few fold out tables also stacked. As you sipped your lemonade you looked over to see both Marzia and Felix giggling like a bunch of school girls. You knew they’d be good together, you continued to watch them and couldn’t help but feel a flush of both jealousy and sadness flow through you. You envied what they could do, wishing that you could have that with Mark. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket so you picked it up. It was your mom.

“Hello?”

“Hi sweetheart, you need to come home, I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“Yes, a surprise. So come home.”

“On my way.”

You hadn’t seen your mom that morning, so coming home to a surprise on top of her presence was exciting. It was also enough to distract you from your current dilemma. After announcing your departure to your friends you begin to walk home. You decided that while you were at peace, you’d begin to think about things that would disturb that peace. Which wasn’t smart but you did it anyway.

You began to speak out loud.

“So, Mark. I like him, very obviously like him. And of course I want something with him. Like he mentioned, it’s not even entirely sexual. I just wanna have that privilege to kiss him and spend time with him. I want him to myself. It’s not even because I feel left out, it’s not really because I want to try something new. Not even because of the attention. I don’t feel the need to brag about who I’m with, nor do I feel like I need to showcase that I’m dating someone as amazing as he is. All I want is… I want to be able to call him mine.”

You stopped at that thought. That’s all you wanted. You were a determined girl, and your determination meant you’d get that. He would be yours even if it meant you had to fight for it. The thoughts had swallowed you up so much that you didn’t realise you were at your front door already. You unlocked it and announced your arrival as though you lived in a mansion.

“(Y/n)! Come quick,” your mom shouted from what you assumed was her bedroom. Once there you knocked, she opened the door and instantly blindfolded you. “now lie down on the floor?” She pushed you to lie down and you did so.

“Who are you? David Dobrik?” you mumbled to yourself.

You waited for something, anything. Suddenly you heard panting and you knew exactly what that was. Trying your best not to ruin the surprise for yourself, you allowed your mom to put your surprise on your chest. As soon as she did you took your blindfold off.

‘Mom! Oh my god!” you stared at the small puppy on your chest. It was a Labrador retriever. You were so incredibly happy and excited you almost didn’t realise Mark was seated on the bed with a small bag. From the pet store.

“Is he mine?” you said, cradling the small puppy.

“Sort of, I’m not sure how to explain it so I’ll let your mom do it.” Mark said.

“Well, sweetheart. I want you to have this puppy. But caring for this sweetie will be very hard. I wanted to teach you a sense of responsibility as well as give you something you’ve wanted since forever. She’s not yours entirely, Mark payed for her and everything and he asked for permission to give her to you but I needed to lay down rules. She’s your responsibility throughout the day, including while you’re at school. She isn’t allowed to spend the night unless Mark is here, so my working days. Then for some weekends and the like.”

“Done, I’m happy.” You grinned like a child getting ice cream. You kissed the puppy’s soft fur on her head multiple times before standing up and taking her to your room.

“Don’t let her pee on your bed! I won’t clean the sheets!” your mom called out. You ignored her and let the small puppy sit on your covers, there was a knock on the door even thought it was clearly open. Mark was standing there with the bag.

“Can I come in?” Mark waited patiently and you gestured for him to come in.

He sat beside you and started unpacking the bag he had in hand.

“Obviously, she’s a bit too small for this right now. But she’ll grow into it eventually.” He set down a collar and leash in your favourite colour and you smiled. He was so thoughtful. You watched as the small puppy opened her eyes and then closed them again. She was adorable, “have you thought of a name yet?”

“Actually, no. Maybe we can come up with one together?”

The smile he had on his face was one of the brightest you’d ever seen, you felt your heart swell and the grin on your face grow. It was sweet and you wondered exactly how much it meant to him. You were going to say something but were interrupted by a phone call. You picked it up. It was marzia.

“Hello?”

“Hey” her sweet and high voice called out. You smiled.

“What’s up Marzia?” you peeped.

“Nothing, I just have a question to ask you that’s all.”

“Sure, what is it?”

She paused for a moment, as if contemplating how to form her question and then began talking again.

“Are you and Felix together?” she said quietly.

“No! no, not at all. Why are you asking?” You let your fingers gently run over the small pup and she seemed to enjoy it. You watched as her chest rose and fell over and over.

“He wanted to take me out, it’s not bad is it?” Your eyes widened as she said this, surprised but also happy.

“No, that’s not bad. That’s great!” you almost squealed in delight. Mark seemed to be paying attention and rose an eyebrow as he looked at you on the side. He smiled again and kept fiddling with the leash in his hand. He was waiting patiently and that made you warm inside.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am. Now go on and enjoy yourself. I promise you he’ll treat you right.”

“okay, thank you so much (y/n). talk soon.”

“Bye.” And with that you hung up.

You were smiling so much because that was such good news for all of you.it meant that Felix finally get’s someone proper, Marzia is happy with him because he’s sweet and even you now don’t have to really deal with “ending” things with him. You pushed your attention back to Mark.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, things sound like they’re going well for you. And Marzia.”

You nodded, “sure are.”

“Let’s talk.”

“Now?” you play with the rolls on your new pup, she’s adorable.

“Yeah, now.”

“about?” your skin began to feel prickly, wondering what he wanted to talk about. Ideas were flying through your mind as images ran across. Memories of the kiss was prominent. You bit your lips and exhaled softly. He turned his body to really face you and sat up.

“What do you want for dinner, I was thinking pizza.”

You rolled your eyes and you relaxed, not realising how stiff your back had become with tension. He smiled and then let out a soft chuckle.

“Felix and I are over.”

Marks eyes widened, “what?”

“Yeah, we just ended. Without really ending.”

“I’m guessing it was Felix who your friend wanted to go out with?” Mark was grinning like no tomorrow. He was obviously happy about this and even more so when you nodded.

“let’s talk tonight.”

 

*

 

It was almost midnight and you were just finishing off another slice of pizza. The TV was on and the light was reflected on Mark’s face. He was watching Safe Haven and was really concentrated. You inched closer and leaned your head on his arm. Within minutes the credits were rolling and he turned his attention to you.

“(Y/n), can we talk?”

You sat back up and sat cross legged on the couch, you faced his way and he adjusted to see you properly. Your little pup was sleeping on Mark’s side of the couch peacefully, she looked so adorable. Mark turned awfully quiet and the anxiety you had earlier came back, twice as strong this time because of his proximity.

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

Silence.

“I-“

Silence again. The Netflix turned off the TV and left a bright blue illuminating light that filled the room, all you could hear was the wind coming from outside alongside the puppy quietly snoring. Mark opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, he continued to look like a fish underwater for a few more moments before dropping his head in defeat.

 “Mark, what’s wrong?”

He looked back up and then leaned forward, his face only inches from yours, he turned to the side and whispered, “I want you, do you want me?”

“I do.”

He paused for another moment, his soft shallow breathing in your ear was warm, your eyes fluttered closed as you could feel your heart drumming in your chest. His lips grazed your ear one last time.

“(Y/n), let’s try something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, ofc the surprise has been revealed, i need your help with the name! if you have a suggestion then comment it for me! if you see another name someone else has posted, re-comment it and the one that's popular i'll chose. if it's all just singular suggestions, i'll choose which one i liked most and then credit you if you wanted. 
> 
> thank you so much for so many reads (that i don't deserve) i hope you enjoyed this chapter and to let you know, the next chapter should be up very soon. THANKS


	13. Secret secret secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a secret to keep. He's excited and really, so ar you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except hey, hope you like it :)  
> it's unedited. don't blame me. Eventually i'll go in and fix everything but right now i cbf.  
> ENJOY

“What is it?”

“Can I kiss you right now?”

The question buzzed in your head for a minute, not really comprehending the words that fell from his lips. He sat properly in front of you, eyes filled with lust again. You looked down at your attire and you realise why he’s asked. You’re wearing loose cotton shorts and a tight crop top. Things that define your outline neatly. You nodded.

“Of course.”

You moved from your position to sit knelt down in front of him. He moved in, eyes shutting as yours did. His lips were pressed softly on yours, a sweet loving kiss. Something new. His mouth moves in sync with yours, you’re noticing every feeling of his skin. The way his hand was placed sweetly on your face, the other on your waist. The feeling of his stubble tickling your chin and upper lip. He pulls away, eyes still closed and exhales a slow breath. You knew he felt what you did, that pool of want in your abdomen.

“We can’t do that ever again.” He mumbled. He had tried to stop himself from saying it, you can tell by the regret that flashed in his eyes, like lightning in a storm. You didn’t want that to be the last time.

“No.”

“No?”

“That’s right, no.” you persisted.

“But (y/n), it’s dangerous. We can’t do this.”

“We so can!” you were flustered and trying desperately to think of something. Anything.

“(Y/n)…”

A thought popped into your head and you were confident that this would convince him, you spoke clearly. “No wait, do you remember when we watched the Amazing spiderman? That night, right before the second one started playing.”

“Yeah?”

“You asked me, if I would ever date Spiderman even if it meant I had to keep it a secret.”

He started to see where you were going with it and nodded.

“I told you it really depended on how much I liked him.”

“Loved him” he corrected,

“Love.”

“Yeah, what’s your point?” he knew, even though he wasn’t going to say it.

“I like you so much, _so much_. I want to have this thing with you, where I’m allowed to kiss you when I feel like it or hug you and touch you. I want to be able to call you mine. Mark,” you shuffled closer to him and grabbed his hand. He looked at your small hand in his and then looked back up, “I will do whatever it takes to have that. Even if I were to keep it secret.”

“Secret?”

“Yeah. We could set ground rules. Keep things between us.”

“But don’t you want to be able to tell your friends and everyone that you’re dating?”

“No, I don’t.”

He seemed surprised. As if that’s all you wanted from him.

“Mark, please. At least consider it.”

He paused, stared off into space for a moment and then sighed.

“Let me think about it.”

That was all you needed, you were happy. You jumped onto him, embracing him almost immediately. You planted kisses all over his face repeating “Thank you,” over a million times.

There was a nice aura in the air, a feeling of sweetness and tranquillity. The tree beside the window was lightly tapping the glass. Mark had this strange smile on his face and it was nice, although it was all going well it was short lived because he decided to send you to bed. You weren’t going to complain. You looked over at the puppy.

“Chica, that’s a cute name” you mumbled. He looked at you, eyes wide with glee and nodded.

“That’s amazing, I love it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He sighs and stares lovingly at the small ball of gold.

You got up and with the chill creeping up your legs you decided you’d do as Mark asked, go to bed. “Will you be okay with her?”

He nodded, “of course.”

“Good, I’m off then.”

“Alright (Y/n), goodnight.”

“Night Mark”

There was a light knock on your door, with a raspy voice and a groan you allowed them entrance. Mark was on the other side sending you a sympathetic smile, there was a cute little bark followed by scratching at the door. Chica came bouncing in like a ball of energy. You awed at the sight. Mark came in to sit on your bed.

“Good morning.” You yawned.

“Good morning,” he mimicked.

He turned to you after watching the small pup roll around on the floor.

“(Y/n), I’ve been thinking.”

“Mhm,”

“Let’s do it.”

“Do what?”

He raised an eyebrow.

Your brain attempted to think about what he was talking about, but it was way too early to even be able to understand English. It was as though Mark could see the cogs working inside your head. He let out a harmless chuckle. Then, like the pieces of a puzzle, it clicked.

“Oh my god, Mark?”

“Hm?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, even though I wish you were at least 2 years older, I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.” You mumbled.

“So, let’s go over the boundaries while we have breakfast, how’s that sound?”

“That sounds amazing, why not?”

He extended a hand, made a strange bow in front of you and gestured for you to get up. You placed your hand in his and he pulled you downstairs. He walked as though he had both a stick up his butt but also as if he just soiled his pants. You couldn’t stop yourself from bursting into laughter.

“Mark!” you gasped as he did a strange front flip into the kitchen. He popped up over the counter with a plate of steaming hot pancakes and a little metal cup full of warm maple syrup. He placed the plate in front of the two of you and without thinking twice, you began to dig in. it was mouth-watering, the flavour was so simple but sweet, they were fluffy and cooked to perfection. As you were melting in your spot, Mark began to talk.

“So, ground rules?”

“Mhm, you can set a few base ones,” you shovel another piece in your mouth and listen intently.

“Who can know?” he asks.

“Technically nobody.”

“We can trust Jack.” He says, pouring some maple syrup onto his pancakes.

“In that case, we can trust Kira.” You sigh, he nods.

“Them two, and them two only.”

“Done. What are we able to do?”

“What are we able to do?”

“Yeah,” you moved a piece around on your plate in thought, “we obviously can’t be a normal set of people dating can we? So… what are we able to do and what can’t we do?”

“We can’t go on dates, or at least, not obvious ones.”

“Mhm, okay.”

“We can’t do more than a simple hug in front of others, also means not really being close in general in public.”

“Okay.”

“Since I babysit you, everything behind doors is fine.”

Taking a gulp of juice, you couldn’t help but think of a million and one scenarios, all made more than just your mouth “water”.

“Is that it?”

“Should be, at least general ones. We’ll get more into the specifics later on.”

With the last slice of pancake melting in your mouth, you relaxed.

“This should be interesting.”

***

**AUTHORS NOTE: I get that this is highly unconventional especially mid story but I wanted this to be noted (hence the authors note lmao) I’m going to do a thing where the rest of this chapter is more like a montage of different little scenarios that happen. None too sexual, more like fluff, for those who are looking for it. It’s not very plot filled but it’s something, that’s why I’m writing this, to let you know you can skip this part and be confident you didn’t miss anything super important. Anyway, continue on if you’d like – hopeless.**

*******

It’s another day, Mark is babysitting you and you have your head leaning on his chest. You’re stroking the sleepy chica as she lay in your lap. There’s yet another movie playing on the tv. You aren’t paying any attention to it though, you’re pre-occupied with Chica’s soft fur. Mark turns to give you a kiss on the forehead, you melt and snuggle closer into him.

There’s yet another storm, the lights go out again and you’re left in the dark. Mark decides to play a game with you. The two of you were perched on the living room couch with a half-eaten bag of popcorn.

“20 questions.”

“Nooo. That’s boring.”

“guess that animal?”

“Mark, no.”

“I spy?”

“How Mark? It’s dark!”

He let out a deep chuckle and you felt chills go down your spine, what was that? “Fine, next time” he muttered, “truth or dare?”

“Hm, okay.”

“Who first?” he asks slowly.

“I’ll go.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Try to kiss me while in a handstand.” I chuckled at his suggestion that was so strange. You didn’t think twice and decided you’d at least give it a shot. You turned on the spare flashlight and watched the light fill the room. You saw a wall that you could prop yourself up against and it was good enough for you. Placing your hands firmly on the ground in front of the wall, you readied yourself and waited for Mark to sit himself down.

“Ready?” he asks.

You nod, you kicked your legs up and leaned against the wall. It had been ages since you did one, so immediately the blood rushing to your head made you feel all types of weird.

“Mark,” you barely let out, your breath taken away.

He inched closer, eyes closing as the distance between you two did also. Then, his lips on yours, soft and sweet. It was a strange feeling having his lips upside down on yours. You paused and savoured the feeling before pulling away, as much as possible upside down, and told him you were going to finally sit upright. He put you down gently with his rough hands on your soft thighs. The touch tingled but you pushed any possible thoughts aside and let the blood rush out of your head. With a shaky breath you smiled at him and burst into laughter.

“That was interesting.” You huffed.

“It was,” his voice was low but it felt safe.

“So, what next?”

***

There was a light knock on your door while you were reading a book for English. You told them to come in and they did. It was your mom. She smiled before speaking,

“Your uncle is coming over for dinner tonight, Mark would be excited to see him so can you please message him for me and let him know?”

“Oh no way! Uncle J is here? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t find out till this morning sweetie. He’s travelling again and decided to stop by, he’s staying for the next few days.”

“Oh yeah! That’s awesome mom, I’ll message Mark and ask him to come over later. Dress attire?”

“None for tonight, but tomorrow I’ll bring your grandparents down for a mini reunion.” She peeped happily. One thing she loved was having family gatherings, it wasn’t often she got to seem them so when she could, she thrived. It was sweet.

“Okay, I’ll do that.”

Within that second you messaged Mark who replied with a bunch of exclamation points and smiley faces. He didn’t seem that excited. No way. You laughed to yourself and then relaxed in your spot. Later on Mark arrived with a bottle of wine and wore semi casual clothes. A half casual black blazer paired with black jeans and a grey shirt. It was sweet. Moments after his arrival, your uncle arrived with a rhythmic knock.

Knock, knock. Knock, knock knock.

You opened the door with a large grin to see your very young uncle wearing a grey blazer, a black shirt and a pair of old grey jeans. He was a match with Mark. He instantly enveloped you in his arms and spun you around like when you were a little girl. It made you fill up with glee.

“Uncle J! how long has it been?” you sighed as you lead him inside.

“Too long (y/n), how are you?”

“I’ve been well, how about you? Mom told me you were travelling again.” You paused before entering the kitchen to finish up your conversation.

“Yeah, I’ve started again, my blog is going great so far and I’m getting paid for it so might as well take advantage right?” you nodded in agreement.

Finally you entered to both your mom and Mark talking amongst themselves. You smiled as you saw your mom’s eyes light up and she ran to her brother. Your uncle was very young, he was only 10 or so years older so you were close. You stood beside Mark as they continued to catch up. Mark whispered in your ear.

“You look really good.” His lips were grazing your ear and your face went red.

“I do?” you questioned looking at your tight pants and a crop top. You could say you looked good, but it was only to be polite. Soon the four of you were at the table eating. Mark was talking to Uncle J about work and social media and so on, it wasn’t entertaining but you had your mind on other things.

Mark was seated beside you, he had sneakily placed his hand on your thigh underneath the table. He let it linger there while he spoke and as soon as the attention was away from you he let his hand roam upward and softly. The touch made you tingle and you sighed. There was a loud ding noise and it made the two of you jump. Your mom was quick to react.

“It’s the cake, I need to get it out.” She looked disappointed to interrupt the conversation. Mark was quick to pipe in.

“I’ll get it out! I’ll get (y/n) to help me.”

“Oh thank you Mark.” She smiled.

He nudged you to get up and you did, he followed behind. Once you entered the kitchen Mark was quick to push you up against the wall, pressing his body into yours. He didn’t kiss you, but lingered close as he breathed.

“Fuck, I miss you.”

You couldn’t breathe, your eyes focused on his lips.

“Mark, I’ve been with you this entire time.”

“I know, but I want you.” He growled before pressing his lips on yours almost forcefully. It felt good with your body tingling everywhere.

“Mark!” you said before pushing him away, you remembered the cake and rushed to get it out. You exhaled at the sight of the golden brown cake. You were relieved. He chuckled.

“Let’s go back in.” he said after taking a whiff of the cake. You nodded and made for the door, but not before kissing Mark one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw, there aren't many chapters left in this book. Sooooo enjoy it while you can.  
> Just so you know, there MAY be a second book, but that's only if you'd want it + it's necessary.


	14. A Surprise Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your uncle J comes with a surprise that leaves you and Mark both excited for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> this scene contains smut, that is all.   
> don't like it? don't read it.   
> Sorry :D :D
> 
> ALSO UNEDITED!

Your uncle J was leaving soon, in two days to be exact and your mom and Mark were talking downstairs.

“(Y/n), come downstairs for a moment.” You heard your mom calling, you listened and made your way downstairs. All three adults were together in the living room, you felt your anxiety hit the roof and instantly thought you were in deep trouble.

“Relax, you’re not in trouble.” Mark laughed and instantly you were relieved.

“Sweetie guess what.”

“What?” you said with a raised eyebrow.

“Your J has bought me a ticket to go with him to Brazil.”

“What?!” you exclaimed, shocked and excited for her.

“Yeah, he’s invited me to go with him for a week, we’re just talking about it. J hasn’t bought one for you because of school, but if you want to go I can arrange one for you.”

“No mom, it’s fine. I don’t want to go to Brazil, you go enjoy yourself.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that, well we were talking about who you’d stay with. And we decided you’d stay with Mark, if you’re okay with that.”

“Yes!” you said a little too enthusiastically. You cringed and cleared your throat “yeah that’s fine.”

You tapped your foot after you sat down. Mark had a subtle flirty glint in his eye and he grinned.

“Thank goodness the holidays are pretty much here, you’ll be off by Wednesday right?”

“Right,” you smiled.

Everything seemed to be fitting perfectly. Your uncle J would be leaving on Sunday with your mom, you had three days left of school and then another four days till she came back. Four days you’d be alone with Mark, four whole days. The thought alone made your skin tingle.

“So everything should be good?” your uncle asked.

“Yes.” Mark and you said at the same time, you locked eyes and chuckled.

“Things will be good,” Mark reassured.

“Good, I trust you keep (y/n) safe.”

“Of course.”

“So, looks like this is happening!”

***

It was Wednesday afternoon, you had just arrived home from school. No one was home so you decided you’d take a quick shower. You let your clothes slowly drop onto the ground, the steam from the hot water floated around the room. You stepped in and the hot liquid instantly relaxed all your muscles. It was a sweet feeling and it felt nice to start the holiday that way. You let a breath fall from your lips and just as you reached for your shampoo there was a knock.

“I won’t come in, but I just wanted to let you know I’m here.” Mark’s voice was muffled by the door and sound of running water.

“Okay!” the word echoed off the walls.

After your shower, you slipped into your room and then put on a pair of old black sweatpants and a simple crop top. Yet, just because you wore lazy clothing, it didn’t mean underneath wasn’t any less sexy. You wore cute deep maroon red lace panties from Victoria secret, with the matching lace bra. You had only recently bought it with your new credit card your mom let you have. Thankfully she wasn’t checking the history of purchases. You felt comfortable enough so you made your way downstairs to the living room, there Mark was. He was underdressed, a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, it looked good on him.

“Hey babe,” he smiled. The nickname felt smooth and it allowed you to feel comfortable in his presence.

“Hey,” you peeped back.

He tapped the seat beside him so you sat down, he placed his hand on your waist and the touch tingled. The more you thought about his hand the more you felt your body feel an urge. You needed more, a lot more. As though he could read your mind, he turned your face and kissed you. Blood rushed to your cheeks and lips, your hands went to his chin. With a swift movement and one that was done almost effortlessly, Mark had lifted you onto his lap. In doing so, he aligned you higher than usual, allowing you to feel a lot more than you could imagine. You thanked the heavens for the loose clothing both you and he decided to wear. His tongue glided along your bottom lip and you allowed him entrance, sparking a whole new range of hormones.

“Mark,” you let out in a shaky breath, he let his lips move downward onto your neck and left open mouth kisses making you lose your train of thought and get lost. Your small hands went to his hair, gripping it softly and he grumbled in response. “Mark.” You tried again, he pulled back and he licked his lips.

“(Y/n), is this too much?” he asked, worry ghosting his face.

You shook your head, “not at all.” In fact, it wasn’t enough and you wanted to ask him for so much more but you couldn’t bring yourself to it. You wanted to feel him and touch him, you wanted his skin underneath your fingertips. You were blessed once again when he began to talk.

“(Y/n), let’s do something. For you.”

“For me?” your eyebrow raised but you weren’t going to complain.

“Yeah, for the rest of the night, I will do whatever you like. You just need to ask.”

Almost a million thoughts flooded your head and your felt your face get hot with the graphic and detailed images flashed on and off.

“Anything?”

“Yeah, anything.”

The sudden shyness consumed you and you fell quiet.

“You’re nervous.” He peeped.

Your eyes trailed his face from his lips to his eyes. You knew he was only trying to make things easier for you. That made you feel a little better.

“How about this (Y/n), I’ll start something and if you want me to keep going you let me do so, and if you want me to stop, which I promise you I will, all you have to do is say so. How’s that sound?”

Relief was the only word that popped into your head. You let him know with a nod that that is what you wanted. He smiled.

“Here or in your bedroom?” he asked.

“Here.”

He nodded and began to kiss you again, you let yourself become lost in it as images spun in your mind. Your heart raced and you let the adrenaline course through your body. He moved once again to your neck, this time letting his hands fall to your hips, pushing you down quite slowly but noticeably. You tugged at his shirt, you wanted to feel everything.

“Off, please.”

He moved back and took it off and continued where he had left off, your hands went to his shoulders and you could feel his soft skin move as his muscles rippled underneath, he smelt of hormones and lust. He nipped at your skin and as he did so your grip tightened. He growled and the sound vibrated through your body. He pulled you down more suddenly and the feeling of his member poking your sensitive area made you let out a soft whimper. He was liking what he was hearing so he pulled away.

“Can I take this off?” he asked as he tugged at your shirt.

You gulped harshly and nodded, you lifted your arms and he pulled it off. His eyes instantly on your chest, eyes fixated on the pattern filled lace. He bit his lip before mumbling a barely coherent “you’re beautiful.” His soft words and watching his lips as he said so made your body flood with heat. You smashed your lips together again and let you lose yourself. Your hips began to move on their own accord, slowly and quite uncoordinated at first but it improved as Mark guided your hips with his firm grip. He helped you hit the right spots and before you knew it, the first soft cry left your lips.

It was low and quiet but noticeable enough to Mark to figure out what you liked, and you definitely liked the feeling of him under you. With this, he flipped you onto the couch and pressed into you, he mumbled a string of compliments and let his hand travel downward. It moved from your waist to your hip down toward the waistband of your pants. You didn’t stop him so he continued on, pulling the elastic enough to fit his hand under it. The warmth but also coldness of his fingertips made you moan again a soft “ah”.

With his fingers just gently brushing the top of your underwear you let your eyes flutter shut. He let his fingers mimic the action he did beforehand, slipping under the elastic of your lacy underwear. You bit your lip and rolled your hips forward once he touched a certain spot. It was enough to make you roll your eyes back and sigh loudly. He liked what he saw and continued. No one else had ever touched you there, or at least not full on contact and the feeling of someone else doing so made your knees weak. “Mark,” you said and pulled him in for another kiss. A much sloppier one. He let his finger rub over your sensitive spot, once, twice, three times. Each a delicate but pressure filled touch. Your kissing turned into a more “Mark,” “ah,” and sigh filled act than anything else. Mark was loving every bit.

He continued to touch you till you felt your hips move more frantically against his hand, wanted to feel and drown in every pulse of pleasure you were receiving. You kissed as much as you could, cried out when he did the right thing. You let him know how well he was doing and how good you felt and trust that he could tell. You felt your walls began to tighten and next thing you knew you were riding a high wave of ecstasy. Your body began to shake and you said his name over and over, Mark smiled and kissed you as you rode your high.

“Oh, fuck.” You cursed, the word not so common in your vocabulary.

“You okay (y/n)?”

“Yeah, more than okay.” You sighed, you felt so tired but so good.

“I’m glad,” he smiled.

After you finally got out of your state of euphoria, you realised how you looked and a flood of embarrassment came over you. You felt the need to cover up so your hands went to your chest. He chuckled softly.

“You’ll get over the embarrassment eventually, but I’ll let you have your privacy for now okay?” he turned away and let out another light-hearted laugh. You put your shirt back on and sighed.

“Thank you.” Your cheeks were red.

“You don’t need to thank me, trust me, the pleasure is all mine.”

You realised what he meant once you looked down at his boxers. He had a bit of a problem.

“Mark, do you want me to help with that?” you asked shyly.

“No, it’s okay. Next time.” He winked.

The thought of there being a next time was enough to get your body going again, but tiredness got the better of you and you nodded. Next time. There will be a next time.


End file.
